The Story of Schylar Riddle
by The Perks of Being Literate
Summary: This is a story of Schylar Riddle, Voldemort's daughter, and her arrival at Hogwarts at 16 yrs old. You must read to find out the rest... Please, please, please review!
1. Chapters 1 and 2

I woke up thinking, _Wow. I can't believe that I'm finally going to Hogwarts_. I picked up my diary and began to write.

_I'm 16 and I'm just being sorted into Hogwarts. Unheard of. Apparently it was to keep me safe. I've known I was a witch since I was 7 years old and have learned a lot about magic. But, considering who my dad is, it makes since. My adoptive mother kept my heritage from me for a long time, but I figured it out. There's only one wizard with the last name Riddle. That's Tom Marvolo Riddle; better known as Voldemort. She was reluctant to send me, with good ol' dad rising to power again, but I told her I needed to be with witches and wizards my age. She finally gave in._

I put down my pen and began to get ready. After all, I'm going to be going to the famous Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. AMAZING!! A voice from downstairs snaps me out of my reverie.

"Schylar, we've got to go!"

"Okay, I'm coming. Be right down, just gotta get my cloak."

"Well hurry. We've got to get you to the platform because I can't apparate to the school with you."

I walked down the stairs, "I know."

Professor McGonagall, or as I know her, Mini (short for Minerva), smiled at me,

"You look great, Schylar."

"Thanks," I smile at the woman who raised me, but never made me call her Mum. "Now, let's go!"

Mini dropped me off between platforms 9 and 10. Before I could ask her where Platform 9 ¾ was, she was gone. I looked around, completely confused.

"Now where am I supposed to go?" I thought out loud.

I heard a voice behind me, "Are you looking for Platform 9 ¾?"

I jumped and turned around to see a girl with bushy brown hair, "Yeah, do you know where it's at?"

"Yes. I'm Hermione Granger. Is this your first year at Hogwarts?"

"Yes, it is. I know I'm a little old to be sorted in, but my adoptive mother wouldn't let me come until now. It's nice to meet you, Hermione. I'm Schylar."

She smiled then explained how to get on the platform. I have to admit I was a little wary about running into a brick wall, but I trusted her and sure enough, it worked.

Hermione invited me to sit with them on the train and introduced me to everyone.

"Everybody, this is Schylar. Schylar, this is everybody."

I waved to everyone, "Hi."

"Hi, I'm Harry Potter," Of course I knew that.

"I'm Ron Weasley," a tall boy with red hair and freckles said.

"I'm Ginny, Ron's sister, and these two," she pointed to twin boys sitting in the corner, "are my brothers Fred and George."

They looked up long enough to say, "'Ello."

A quirky blond girl looked up, "Hi, I'm Luna Lovegood," she said in an airy voice. She motioned to the boy holding a toad next to her, "This is Neville Longbottom."

He looked up and nodded toward me.

"Luna, doesn't your father write 'The Quibbler'?"

"Yes, Schylar. He does. Do you read it?"

"I do. I find it very interesting. Especially the Nargles and the Wrackspurts."

She nodded happily. Hermione glanced at me, her look saying, _Really? I can't believe you believe her father's nonsense._

I just laughed under my breath. Luna didn't hear.

Ron was looking out the window, "So, Schylar, why didn't you start Hogwarts at 11? You look about 16."

"I am 16. And because, my mother was worried that my life was in danger and that if I came to the school, Harry's life would be in even more danger." Harry looked up at this.

"But the only way that could be is if your father was Voldemort," Hermione stated, looking scared and concerned for me.

I looked at her, finding it easier to admit this horrible secret to someone logical and kind, like Hermione, "He is my father."

Hermione sat next to me and gave me a hug. I then told them my entire story, figuring they might as well know everything. Harry listened quietly the whole time. The others mostly looked shocked.

After I finished George said, "Wait a minute, let me get this straight; McGonagall raised you? And you're not stuck-up?"

I laughed, "Yes, she raised me. And no, I am my own person, you know."

They all caught what I meant by that. I'm not like my father and I felt I had to prove that to them…and to myself. Ginny said to me, "You don't have to prove anything. Not to me, anyway."

Everyone agreed with her. But, I still had myself to convince.

"Hey," that was the first time Neville spoke the whole time, "on a happier note, we're almost there!"

I was so excited, I felt like I was going to burst. When we got off of the train, I saw these carriages that were lead by the most amazing black horses. Harry saw me looking at them. "Thestrals; Only those who have seen death can see them." Amazingly, we found a carriage big enough for all of us, minus Fred and George. They ran off, but not before I made them swear not to tell anyone what I told them.

"Don't worry," Fred said.

"We're not stupid; you got some serious power flowin' through your veins," George finished.

I don't know why, but this made me laugh. "Good," I said. "And that goes for all of you. Please."

They all agreed not to say anything. I was so pleased to have found friends I could trust. I only hoped I could be in the same House as them. Either in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. But, NEVER in Slytherin; that was his House and I was determined to make a separate name for myself.

I walked inside and Mini told me to stand with the first-years. She stood next to me, "In front of the other students, I would like you to address me as Professor."

"Of course, Mini. I mean, Professor." I smiled.

Mini ushered us all into the Great Hall. I looked around and saw all of my friends looking up at me. All of them were hopeful I wouldn't get into Slytherin. This made me all the more happier to have them as friends.

==================Chapter 2===================

It felt like ages waiting for my name to be called. Then finally I heard it.

"Schylar Riddle"

Everyone in the Hall went silent and stared at me; trying to figure out if I was related to who they thought. Then almost everybody in the Hall started muttering all at once; everybody except the people who knew the truth, my friends.

Mini put the ancient Sorting Hat on my head and I heard its ol voice in my mind.

_You have great blood in your veins; a terrible and great ancestry. A direct heir of Slytherin and He Who Must Not Be Named. It would be a shame for you not to be in Slytherin's House. You would benefit there._

All I could think was, _I am not my father and I do not want to be in Slytherin. I want to be my own person._ I hoped the hat was listening to me. I heard what it did for Harry.

_So, you want to have a say in where you go? I have only done that for one other. He had so much to prove, as do you. You have much more to prove, I think. You are kind like Hufflepuff and brave like a Gryffindor. Your wits outmatch many of those in Ravenclaw; maybe even those of Rowena Ravenclaw herself. This is perhaps the hardest decision I have ever had to make. I'll place you in…_

"SLYTHERIN!_"_

My heart fell. I felt like crying, as I looked towards all of my friends, who looked just as devastated. Hermione, I knew, was worried that some boy named Draco Malfoy, who was a supposed follower of my father, would have a bad affect on me.

Sullenly, I sat down in an empty space; all of the Slytherins were cheering. After Professor Dumbledore welcomed all of us and went over the rules of the school, dinner was served. I just poked at my food, to upset and angry to eat. As I was sitting there, a boy with white-blonde hair sat next to me. I ignored him.

"Hey, Riddle. What's the matter? You're in the best House at this place. Stop moping."

I looked into his grey eyes, "Who are you?"

He looked shocked, "You don't know? I'm Draco Malfoy."

"Is that supposed to impress me? Because I really don't care."

Before he could answer, Dumbledore said it was time for bed. I was thankful, because I really didn't like Draco. He was horrible, cocky and conceded.

Hermione, Harry and Ron walked up and offered to take me to my Common Room. I was happy because some mean looking Slytherins were walking towards me and some first-years. The trio told me that my Common Room was located in the dungeons. I found that creepy and intriguing at the same time. On the way there Harry said, "The hat gave me a choice, did it ask you what you wanted?"

"It asked, but I guess it figured that I'd do better in Slytherin. I think it wants me to be challenged. Does that make sense?"

"Yes. It's odd though, you have so much more to go through than I did; I don't get why the hat would place you in a position that would make life all that much harder."

"I think that the hat is just gettin' too old and needs some help," Ron said.

Hermione spoke up, "Maybe it wants to show everybody that not all Slytherins are bad."

"That makes more sense," Ron agreed with Hermione. I had to agree with her, too. What she said made sense. Maybe that's what the hat was trying to do.

We were walking down the stairs to the dungeons, and because I still wasn't used to them, I stumbled. Harry caught my arm and gasped in pain; falling to the floor.

"Oh, my gosh! Harry, are you Okay? I am so sorry," I exclaimed, knowing immediately what happened when he grabbed my arm.

He looked up, still holding his head, "Yeah, I'm fine. You didn't know that would happen; it's not your fault." Ron helped him up.

"I'll remember to be more careful. I don't wanna hurt you."

Hermione looked from Harry to me, "Don't worry, Schylar. None of us blame you. You can't help it and it's not your fault. Don't think that it is." It was like she knew what I was thinking.

"_She's right, Schylar,"_ I heard Harry's voice in my head.

"Whoa! Did you just-?" I stammered, wondering if I heard what I thought I heard.

"Yeah, I think I just telepathically spoke to you." He looked as shocked as I felt.

"What?" Ron asked. "You two can communicate…with your minds? I wanna be able to do that. Here, Schylar, grab hold of my arm. See if it woks for me, too."

"Ronald, it's not going to work," Hermione started, "Harry and Schylar were already connected through-well you know. Anyway, I _really_ don't think it'll work."

"Oh well, I'll try anyway. You never know, Hermione."

I reached out to grab Ron's arm. He had an expression like he was expecting to be shocked by 1000 volts of electricity or something. As I touched his arm, I wasn't really sure what to expect. Then it hit me: I knew exactly what was running through his mind. He also could feel what was going through mine. It was like a rush of emotion. Then I let go and it disappeared, like nothing ever happened/.

"Did you see _everything _that I was thinking?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, I did. But, you also got to see my mind, too. So don't complain."

He looked like he was concentrating.

"Don't strain yourself, Ron," Harry remarked, looking at Ron.

"I can't hear what you're thinking."

"Aww, man! I was really hoping it would work." He looked crestfallen.

"Sorry, Ron."

Hermione had been watching all of this in silence; observing and analyzing everything that happened. "It only seems to work with someone, other than Harry, through contact. I think you both should be very careful with this. If you are too lenient with this, Voldemort could find you both easily."

"You're right, Hermione. I think we should try to communicate again tomorrow, Harry. Just to see if it still works," I had a feeling that it would. "And Ron, I want to see if it works with you again, too. You, also, Hermione; I'll check in class, or at break with you two."

I thought she'd object, but she didn't say anything, Truthfully, I think she was just as anxious to get to the bottom of this as I was. Ron still looked slightly depressed that I couldn't hear his thoughts, but, he did look excited to find out if it'd still work. Harry seemed to want to follow Hermione's advice, but wanted to tell me something at the same time. We were finally at the doorway to the Slytherin Dorms.

"Thank You, guys. This means a lot to me. I'd hug you, but…yeah. Y'know."

"Hey, don't worry about it, we're happy to help you," Harry said.

"You better get going. I don't want you to get in trouble for being out to late."

"Okay, Bye, Schylar," Ron and Harry said.

"See you tomorrow," Hermione waved as they walked away.

I turned towards the wall, looking at it for the first time. The wall was adorned with snakes twisting up the wall. The snakes' eyes were either deep, red rubies or dark emeralds. To me, this showed how greedy my ancestor was.

I took a deep breath readying myself to enter my new home, "Purple Bumbleberry"

The snakes moved on the wall, revealing a door. I walked into the dark Common Room, wondering who chose the password into the Dorm. I looked around. The Common Room was spacious and dimly lit. There were many pieces of black leather furniture and black desks all around the room. There was a particularly large couch in front of a roaring fireplace. In all honesty, the room reminded me of a well-furnished dungeon. Just as I was walking up the stairs to the girls' dormitory, I heard a voice behind me. I stopped on the stairs.

"It took you long enough to get here, Riddle."

The voice was smug. I immediately recognized it as belonging to Draco Malfoy. I was really hoping I wouldn't have to see him tonight; or ever really, but I knew that was just wishful thinking on my part.

"What do you want?" I asked turning around.

"I want to know who you really are. Riddle is a very curious name."

I looked him square in the eye, obviously not something he was used to, "The only thing curious here, is why you think so highly of yourself. You really aren't that intimidating. In fact, I think you're a bit of a prat."

He shook his head, "Now that's not very nice. If I didn't know better, I'd think you were influenced to think that by that Mudblood Granger."

"She had no influence over me. You're the one who made me think that. And if I ever hear you calling _anyone_ a Mudblood ever again, you won't know what hit you."

At that I turned around and walked up stairs to my room. As I walked into my room, I found all of my stuff had been brought up and organized for me. _That's nice,_ I thought. I then changed into my pajamas and lied down. Within minutes, I was asleep, dreaming. I was in the Great Hall with Harry, Ron and Hermione and in the shadows; I saw a cloaked figure watching us. I woke with a start to find myself still in my bed. After that I laid back down and did not have another dream.


	2. Chapter 3

==========================Chapter 3============================

I woke up, and for a moment, I forgot where I was; then it all came back in a rush. I had butterflies in my stomach as I got ready to go to breakfast. I walked down the stairs, hoping I wouldn't see Draco. Instead, I ran into worse: Pansy Parkinson, his little girlfriend.

"Aren't you the new girl?" she asked, very snobbish, I might add.

I looked at her, "No, I've been here as long as you have; I just got sorted last night, even though I've been here for six years."

Pansy looked at confused as she twisted a strand of her short, black hair. I was shocked someone could be that thick. I just walked away, shaking my head.

Miraculously, I found my way to the Great Hall without any problems. When I got there, there were so many people, it was difficult to find the Slytherin table. Unfortunately, I found it, and much to my dismay, the only empty seat was next to Draco. I was tempted to sit with the Gryffindors, but I wasn't sure of the rules about that. I scanned the table, hoping that I overlooked an empty seat, but I had no such luck. Slowly, I took my seat.

"Nice of you to join us, Riddle. How did you sleep?"

Pansy giggled at this, _at least she understands his sarcasm,_ I thought.

"Like you care, Draco." I still didn't understand why he looked so shocked when I used his first name. Where I came from, that was generally how you addressed people. But, maybe where he was from, things were different, who knew? I ignored him for the rest of the day. Considering it was difficult to get away from him, he was in almost all of my classes; I thought I did a pretty good job pretending he didn't exist.

I looked at my schedule, the next class I had was Ancient Runes. I found my way to the room just before the class started. I looked around, and to my delight, Hermione was in the class, too! I sat down next to her.

"Hey, Hermione," I whispered.

"Oh, hey, Schylar. I didn't know you were in this class," she seemed happy to know someone in the class.

"Mini made me take it. She thought it'd be good for me."

"Mini…?" She looked confused.

"Oh, I mean McGonagall. Sorry, I meant to tell you that's what I call her."

"Don't worry, about it. You got a lot to soak in right now. I'll cut you some slack."

About halfway into the lesson, I looked down at Hermione's notebook; everything had already been written down. She saw my questioning look.

"I took this class last year," she answered my unspoken question.

"Oh, okay then. Would you mind helping me every once in a while?"

"Of course not."

"Thanks, Hermione."

I pretty much missed the whole lesson. I waited for Hermione to finish packing up.

"We have a break now right?"

"Yes, we do. Let's go get Harry and Ron."

We walked toward the Quidditch pitch; Harry was helping Ron before tryouts.

"Hold on, Hermione," I said just before we got to the pitch, "I wanna try something." She gave me a knowing glance. "Be careful, Schylar." I smiled, reassuring her.

_Harry, can you hear me? _I waited not hearing anything for about a minute.

_Schylar?_

_Who else would it be? Yes, it's me._

_Awesome, it still works! Where are you?_

_Hermione and I are waiting outside the pitch._

Ron and Harry came walking out a few minutes later. "Hey, Schylar, Hermione."

"Hi, guys," we answered.

I clapped Ron on the shoulder, just to see if I could get his thoughts again. It didn't work this time.

"Aww, it didn't work, Ron."

Hermione looked thoughtful, "Maybe it only worked last night because of the shock you got from opening the connection with Harry. But, I still say-"

"We know, 'Be careful,'" Harry and I answered in unison.

Ron laughed. "You two better not use that against me or anything, cuz if they," he pointed toward me and Hermione, "find out anything that I tell you, we're gonna have problems."

Harry put his hands up like he was surrendering, "Okay, Ron, I won't cross you."

This made all of us laugh, even Ron.

"What class do you three have next?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts. What do you have?" Ron answered.

"I have Defense Against the Dark Arts, too. I heard Snape was the teacher. All of the Slytherins were happy about that, so I was a little worried."

"Snape is the most dreadful man," Hermione said.

"And he hates anyone that's not a Slytherin. If he knew what we know, you'd knock Malfoy out from being his favorite student."

"Is he a Death Eater, Ron?"

"Harry thinks so, and I agree," for once, he actually looked serious.

I looked at Hermione, "What do you think?"

She took a deep breath, "He is. I heard the Order talking about it that summer."

I knew who the Order was. Mini was part of it when Harry's parents were alive, and she was in it now as well. What was left of it, anyway.

"Harry and I also think Malfoy is a Death Eater."

"Ron," Hermione said, "Malfoy is 16. He wouldn't be made a Death Eater. That would just be stupid."

"It'd be stupid, or really brilliant. I mean, would you really expect a student to be one of them? He'd need someone on the inside to keep an eye on Harry. Snape's being watched too closely." They all looked at me when I said that. "What? I'm just saying."

"That's brilliant!" Ron looked at Harry and Hermione, "The girl's got a point. I hate to compare you to him, Schylar, but I don't think anyone else would've thought of that."

"I know, Ron. Don't worry about it."

For a minute we all just stood there, soaking in what we had just talked about.

"Well," Hermione broke the silence, "guess we better head to class."

We all turned and walked toward the castle. I was lost in thought when Harry's thoughts interrupted mine:

_Geez, Schy. You're makin' my brain hurt. _

_Sorry, Harry. I'll try to control what thoughts you hear._

_Okay. I'll work on blocking some of them as well. If you want me to hear something just think a code word of some sort._

_Err, alright. How about…uhh, Pandora?_

_Pandora works. Pandora is now our code-word._

The four of us arrived at the dungeons and walked into our class. There was a table open that seated four, so we sat there.

"Ready for your first potions lesson?" Harry looked apprehensive.

"I've had a potions lesson before. Snape can't be all that bad. Can he?"

Ron looked apologetic, "I'm afraid he can, Schylar."

_Great_, I thought to myself. If Harry heard, he didn't say so.

Snape started in talking about his low expectations for the school year.

I leaned over to Hermione, "That's an optimistic outlook on life."

"Miss Riddle! Do you have something to say?" He made me jump.

"Err…no, Professor."

"Because you're in Slytherin, I'll give you a second chance. But, you would do well not to interrupt my lesson again."

I looked Snape straight in the eye, "Sorry, sir.

The rest of lesson continued in boredom. Even Hermione looked ready to leave. Everybody in the room let out a sigh of grief when Snape assigned a two page essay about the uses of bezoar and wormroot when mixed together.

"I knew all of this in first year; I don't want to do it all over again," Hermione sighed as we walked out the door. After that, I split up from the group to go to Transfiguration. Nothing terribly interesting happened for the rest of the day. At lunch, Harry and I agreed to meet up in front of the Great Hall during our free period.

After my last class of the day, Divination, I made my way to the Great Hall. When I got there, only Harry was waiting.

"Where are Hermione and Ron?"

"Hermione's studying for some final. And Ron is investigating a note he found addressed to him in the common room."

I smiled, "A note? Like a love letter or something?" I could not wait to tease him about this.

"Yeah, it was a love note. Told him to wait by the clock. It was signed L.B."

"L.B.? I know of one girl in our year with those initials: Lavender Brown."

Harry looked just as curious as I felt. "Wanna find out?"

"Let's go," we ran to the clock. On our way there, we ran into Fred and George, although they no longer attended the school, they were here to help Dumbledore with something.

"Whoa! Where are you two going?" They asked us in unison.

"Spying," I called over my shoulder as we ran by.

"Good luck! Don't do anything we wouldn't!"

Harry and I looked at each other, eyebrows raised. As we neared the clock, we slowed down so Ron wouldn't here us.

"So, you left this note?" We heard Ron's voice from around the corner.

A giggle, "Yes," it was the unmistakable voice of Lavender Brown.

I looked at Harry, _told you._ We heard their footsteps coming toward us.

"C'mon," Harry pulled my arm toward the staircase. We stood on the stairs, pretending to talk about Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Hi, guys," Ron called. We looked and saw Lavender attached his arm like a growth.

"Hey, Ron, Lavender," I called. Harry waved. Ron's ears were redder than a tomato. He shot us a look warning us not to tell Hermione anything.

_Do you realize how angry Hermione's going to be when she finds this out?_

Harry nodded, _Yeah, yeah I do. It's not going to be pretty._

The two of us were on our way to the Great Hall for dinner when we met up with Ginny and Luna. Harry got really quiet.

"Hi, girls."

"Hey, Schylar," Ginny said.

"Hello," Luna said, looking off into space.

"We were on our way to the Great Hall; do you two wanna walk with us?"

Ginny and Luna looked at each other, "Sure."

The four of us walked into the Great Hall together, the whole time, Harry kept sneaking glances at Ginny.

_Harry, please._

He looked embarrassed, _Sorry, Schylar._

_You're forgiven._

We split up to go to our separate tables. I sat down in what I hoped would be a secluded spot. But, of course, I had no such luck.

"Riddle, you really need help choosing your company."

I didn't even have to look to know Draco was smirking. "Is that the only expression you have?" I looked up at him. "And I don't need any help choosing my friends. You on the other hand, I'm not so sure about."

"You hang around Potter, Weasel-be, and Granger," he wrinkled his nose as he said Hermione's name.

"You hang out with Crabbe, Goyle, and Parkinson, need I say anything else? At least my friends don't do spreading rumors about me."

He glared at me, "Rumors? What have you heard?"

I scoffed, "Why don't you ask Pansy?" Despite his catty remarks, I had a sense that Draco was really worried when I mentioned rumors. It made me think twice about the whole Death Eater question. Maybe, Harry wasn't so far off about him working for my father.

I was looking at the staff table, pondering the Death Eater situation when Dumbledore's voice interrupted my thoughts.

It was instantly silent when he started to speak. "Professor McGonagall has asked me to remind the third through seventh year students that there is going to be a trip to Hogsmead next weekend."

Mini stood up, all eyes on her, "Please have your permission slips ready to hand me, _before _you cross the bridge." She sat back down, ending the announcements for that portion of dinner. A few minutes later, Dumbledore stood up once more to dismiss us and say that lights out was at 9:30.

I met up with the trio, "I have something to tell all of you. I think Harry's right."

"Right about what?" Hermione looked worried.

"Draco working for him."

"Oo think dat Malpoy is one ob dem?" Ron asked through a mouthful of food.

I looked at Harry for translation. "He asked if you think that Malfoy is one of them."

"Oh. Well, yes I do."

"Honestly, Ronald. Wait till you swallow your food before you talk," Hermione was annoyed. Harry and I glanced at each other, both thinking of how she'd react about Lavender.

"What brought you to that conclusion?" Harry asked me.

I then told them what happened with Malfoy at dinner.

"That does sound suspicious." Ron said after I had finished.

"Schylar, I think you should investigate. You can get close to Malfoy, none of us can." Hermione looked sorry to be suggesting this.

I sighed. "I somehow knew you were going to bring that up. I really don't want to."

"But, you're the only one who might be able to get him to talk."

"Alright, I guess I will try to find out what's going on." The clock struck 9:30.

"I guess I'd better get going. Wish me luck."


	3. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **_hey, everyone. Thanks for reading and please review. I would love some critism. I did a litte editing and the last sentence of the previous chapter begins this one. I would also like to give a special thanks to my buddies Kiran and Brittni for all of their advice. -disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters except Schylar._

===================Chapter 4====================

The rest of the week was a blur. The only thing I really thought of was going to Hogsmead and trying to get Draco to talk.

It was the Friday before the trip to Hogsmead. All of my classes had gone by pretty slowly. Because of the trip to Hogsmead, hardly any teachers assigned homework. Except Snape, of course. He assigned us an 3-page essay on Hinkypunks, saying if it wasn't done, our House would be deducted 50 points for each student who didn't turn it in.

As we walked out the door, Ron said, "Who could possibly write that much about a Hinkypunk? Other than you, Hermione."

"I was going to agree with you, Ron. I don't even know what to write to take up 3 pages." She rolled her eyes.

Before dinner we walked outside into the snow. Just as Hermione and I were about to throw a snowball at Harry and Ron, Harry spoke up, "Schylar, there's someone you should meet at this school."

"Who do I have to meet?" I was kind of confused, but more curious.

Hermione and Ron obviously figured out who he was talking about because neither of them said anything except, "You'll find out when we get there."

The three of them lead me down a winding path that lead up to a small hut. We walked up to the door and Hermione knocked.

From inside we heard, "Be righ' there. Git outta the way, Fang."

The door was opened by an enormous guy who must've been at least 7 feet tall.

"Ello, Hermione, Harry, Ron and, who is this? Come in outta the cold."

We walked in and Ron turned to the man, "Hagrid, this is Schylar. Schylar, this is Hagrid."

I looked up at him and held out a hand, "Hello."

He shook my hand and looked down at me, "Ello." While Hermione prattled on about her studies, I could feel Hagrid looking at me. I looked up from petting Fang.

"Sorry, Schylar. It's just your eyes look so familiar. Like I seen 'em fore."

I looked down. I had hoped no one would make the connection.

"My eyes are the only thing my father ever gave me. And he didn't choose to give me those. If it was up to him, I probably wouldn't be here right now. You probably knew him."

"Really? Wha's your las name? "

I sighed and looked down at Fang, "Riddle, my name is Schylar Riddle."

"Oh," Hagrid immediately understood, "I won tell no one. Don worry."

I felt like I could hug Hagrid, "Thanks, Hagrid."

A few minutes later, the five of us headed back to the castle for dinner. To my amazement, Draco didn't say anything to me. In fact, he looked a little bit sick. I actually felt bad for him. I didn't say anything to him however. After dinner, I just went to my dorm.

I was really excited to go to Hogsmead. Fred and George told me that I better go to their joke shop or they'd never forgive me. I told them that I'd be there. They left earlier that day to head to their shop.

I figured that I wouldn't be able to sleep that night, but I fell asleep very quickly. If I dreamt I didn't remember it. I got up and looked into the mirror. My dark, wavy hair was just as unruly as always. After awhile, I managed to get it into a pony tail. Although my hair was wild, I don't think it was nearly as bad as Hermione's. I looked back into the mirror and saw my father's deep brown eyes looking back at me. For a minute, I actually thought I was looking at my father when he was 16. It really frightened me. I blinked a few times and when I looked back, I saw my reflection. I reached into my jewelry box and pulled out the necklace that I was wearing when Dumbledore found me. It was a thin silver chain with a rose pendant. I put it on and then headed to the Common Room door.

I met up with Hermione outside the door. "Hey. You didn't have to walk all the way down here."

"The boys were taking to long. I didn't feel like waiting. Sometimes they are worse than girls."

We both laughed as we walked up the stairs, "Are they still meeting us by the Great Hall?" I asked Hermione. She nodded.

"Schylar, have you decided how you're going to get Malfoy to talk to you?"

I shook my head, "Not yet. I know he won't talk to me if he thinks I'm still friends with you, Ron and Harry, though."

"That is true. We'd need to make it seem real. Not cause a scene or anything, but we need to be believable."

"I agree, Hermione. We'll see what the boys think when they get here."

We had to wait about 10 more minutes before they got there.

"Hey, you two. Took you long enough to get here," I looked to Hermione, "They really are worse than girls."

"Hey!" Hermione and I laughed at Harry and Ron's expressions.

We were walking across the bridge to Hogsmead when Hermione brought up my talking to Draco.

"…So, she'll have to pretend the four of us aren't friends anymore."

"How is she going to do this?" Harry asked.

"I like how you asked that like I wasn't here," I joked.

"Sorry, Schy. But really, how are you going to pull this off?"

"I really don't know. And before you suggest it, we've already ruled out making a scene. I think we'll just ignore each other starting Monday. I'll let you guys know what's going on through Harry. I know you don't want us to use this, but, Hermione it's the only way I'd be able to talk with you three."

"I know. But I still want you two to be careful. And I still think you should tell Professor Dumbledore."

"Aww, Hermione, come off it. They'll tell him when they need to."

We had just arrived on the main street of Hogsmead. All around us, the town was in ruins.

"This is just horrible," Hermione said looking around.

I looked around, and just ahead of us, there was a bustling, loud shop.

"Guess business is good for Fred and George," Ron said.

We walked into their shop.

"Hey!" We looked and saw Fred on the landing above us, waving.

I waved back, "Hey, where's George?" The two of us were plotting revenge on Fred. I just really hoped he hadn't figured it out yet.

"He's around here somewhere. Probably over by the Puking Pastille display."

"Kay. Thanks, Fred." I waved as I walked away. After a little bit of looking I found George selling a pound of Puking Pastilles to a group of third years.

"Are you conning people again, George?"

He turned around, "Schy, it's not conning; they know exactly what they're buying."

I laughed, giving him a hug. "Purchase all of your wares at the front of the store," George said turning back to his customers.

After they had gone, George turned to me, "C'mon, we've got some business to discuss." Once we were out of Fred's earshot, I asked, "Does he suspect anything?"

"No, in fact, he just thinks that I'm trying to get you to go out with me."

I laughed at this. "Wow, is he off. He is off right?"

George laughed at my expression, "Yes, he's wrong."

I was relieved, "Sorry, but that would just be weird."

"Don't worry, Schy. I completely agree with you."

The two of us discussed our prank for about 15 minutes, then I heard Fred making fun of Hermione and Ginny for looking at the love potions.

"I guess I should probably go make your brother shut up. Write me if you come up with anymore ideas."

When I got out there, Fred was nowhere to be seen and the girls were standing there talking.

"Hey," I said walking up.

"Hi," Hermione and Ginny said.

"Hermione, did you tell Ginny?"

"Yeah, she told me what you have to do. I'm sorry you have to be nice to him."

"Thanks, Ginny. I'll let you all know what I find out as soon as I can. I start ignoring you all on Monday."

"Okay."

We all laughed at how nonchalantly we were about that. After about another hour, we headed back to the school.

We had eaten while we were in Hogsmead, so I headed to the Common Room to catch up on my reading.

I walked over to my bed and picked up the book I was currently reading. I headed back down to the Common Room and sat down on my favorite chair, which was hidden in a corner on the far side of the room.

I had been reading for about an hour when I heard someone walk in. They were by themselves. I looked up and seeing it was Draco, hoped he wouldn't see me. He looked really upset, almost distraught. He was almost at the door leading to the boy's dorm when he looked to my corner. I tried to blend in with the chair, but he saw me.

"Riddle, there you are."

"So I am. Thanks for confirming my suspicions."

"I just found it odd that you weren't with Potter and his crew."

"Well, I felt like reading for a bit, so if you don't mind." I lifted my book a little bit and looked down like I was reading. I was really sending a message to Harry.

_Harry, _I tried to remember the code word, _Pandora._

_Schylar? What's up?_

_Draco's here by himself. He looks upset. He's walking away now, but I might have to start the plan early._

_That's OK. If you have to, no worries. Just remember to keep me updated. I'll let the others know._

_Okay, Harry. Bye._

_Bye, Schy._

I looked up just as Draco opened the door to his dorm. He looked back and I couldn't help but feel like he wanted to tell me something. I decided to find out tomorrow, even if it meant being civil to him.


	4. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** _Hey everyone. This is chapter 5. Please review. Again I would love some critism. Thanks to everyone who reads this. I love you guys!_

======================Chapter 5=========================

It was Sunday morning and I woke up to see my favorite of the school's owls perched on my nightstand. The owl was a black barn owl. I could only tell what species by the heart shape around her face. She was an oddball, which only made me like her more. I got up to pet her. It was only then that I noticed she was holding a letter.

"What have you got there?" I reached down and took the letter from her talon. It was rolled up and tied with a silvery ribbon. I untied the ribbon.

The letter read:

_I was told that you had taken a liking to this owl. I can't say by whom. Consider her yours. Her name is Athena. Take good care of her. She's one of a kind. I hope your classes are going well. Happy early Christmas._

_Sincerely, Professor Dumbledore._

I folded the letter back up. Athena had circled around the room and was just lighting back down on the table when I looked up.

I petted her as I said, "Well, Athena, welcome to the family."

I got dressed and went to the Great Hall. I didn't say anything to my friends as I still wasn't sure what was going to happen. I looked to my table and Draco wasn't there. I found a seat away from everyone. When the mail came, Athena flew to me and stood next to my plate. She was begging, if that was possible for an owl, so I gave her a piece of sausage. I looked up to the staff table and saw Dumbledore smiling at me. I returned the smile.

Since it was Sunday, I didn't have anywhere to be so I went out to sit by the lake and read. I was there for about 20 minutes when I actually looked around to see if anyone was there. Sure enough Draco was there. He hadn't noticed me and was just looking into the lake with a forlorn expression. I made my decision.

_Harry, I'm putting the plan into action. _I must have caught him off-guard because I didn't say Pandora and he answered.

_Okay, Schy. Good luck._

_Thanks._

I took a deep breath, closed my book, walked over to him and sat next to him. I reopened my book and reread the paragraph I had read earlier. After about five minutes Draco seemed to realize he wasn't alone.

"Riddle, what are you sitting here for?"

"This seemed like as good a spot as any. And I wanted to ask what was wrong with you."

"What do you mean?" he asked, taking my book.

"You haven't been nearly as annoying and rude as usual and it's obvious that something is bothering you."

"Well-"

"Draco, don't lie to me. I really do want to know what's troubling you." I was being honest and it shocked me a little bit.

"I want to tell you, Schylar. But I can't. I really can't." I was stunned at how scared he looked, but even more surprised that he used my first name.

"You called me Schylar. Something must really be messing with you."

"Well, I figured we were on a first-name basis." Athena had just flown to me. That owl was the only one I had ever seen that preferred the ground to a tree. Draco looked at her.

"So, how do you like the owl?"

I looked from Athena to him, "Did you-"

"Tell Dumbledore about your fascination with the bird? Yeah, I did."

I smiled, "Thank you. I didn't know you could be nice. But how did you know I liked this owl?"

"It was kind of obvious. You drew her on the cover of your journal. And I saw you going up to the Owlery, without a letter, to pet the bird."

"Oh," I said a little embarrassed, "Well, thanks again. Did you name her, too?"

He finally smiled a real smile, "Yeah. Athena. The goddess of wisdom. Kind of fits her don't you think?"

"Yeah it does." She looked up at me like she knew we were talking about her.

For awhile the two of us just stared out at the lake. The sun started to set and Draco helped me up.

"_Define 'Normal_'. It's a good book," he said.

"Yeah, I've read it three times," I said taking it from him.

The two of us walked back to the castle and before we got to the Great Hall he said, "Well, I'll see you."

"Bye, Draco. And I'm here if you need to talk."

I walked to the library and sat down by myself. Before I could open my book, Hermione walked up, "Schylar, what happened? Harry said you were with Malfoy, but didn't tell him anything else. We were getting worried."

She sat down. "Calm down, Hermione. I'm fine. I lost track of time that's all. He didn't tell me what was wrong, he said he couldn't. I'm sure it's as we fear."

"Okay. I'm glad you're alright. Please let Harry know."

"Alright. Hold on a minute."

_Harry, it's me. I'm fine. Nothing happened. He didn't say anything. So I'm sure we're correct._

_Thank God you're alright. Next time you talk to him let me see what you see, can you do that?_

_Yes, Harry. I will. I'm in the library with Hermione. Everything's fine._

_Good._

I turned back to Hermione. "He's all informed."

"Good, he'd drive me crazy. So what made you lose track of time?"

"Truthfully, I don't really know. We started to talk about my owl and then we just sat there, looking out at the lake. He was being really sweet."

"Okay, then. That's very uncharacteristic."

"Don't tell the guys please. They'll start to think I like him or something. I'll never hear the end of it."

"Don't worry."

Just then, the guys walked around the corner.

"Never keep me uninformed for that long ever again."

"Alright, Dad," I said to Harry.

"Harry's right," Ron said.

"Honestly, you two. I'm fine. He's not that bad."

"Not that bad?" Ron was turning as red as his hair, "He's a bloody Death Eater."

"I don't think it was his choice." I was shocked I was defending him. The guys were just as shocked.

Hermione, the voice of reason, spoke up, "Well, you'll just have to keep talking to him. Now, we all must be off to bed."

"Alright, good night you three." I got up and headed to my dorm. I fell asleep instantly and dreamed of Draco and I sitting by the lake, just as we were a few hours before. The only difference was that cloaked figure was still lurking in the shadows. I woke up soon after the dream and wrote in down in my diary, hoping that would help me figure it out. When I had finished my entry, all I had done was give myself more questions that I couldn't answer. However, I was beginning to think that the cloaked figure was a representation of my fear of my father finding me. I decided that I would talk to Luna about it. She seemed like someone who would know something about dreams and their meaning. Luckily I had Divination with the Ravenclaws today.

It was about 4 o'clock when I woke up from my dream, so I got dressed and decided to explore the halls for a few hours.

I decided to go all the way to the seventh floor. I looked out one of the windows and was amazed at how beautiful the grounds were. Way out in the distance I could see the Dark Forest waking up with the sunrise. I looked at the sky and there was a mother Thestral teaching her baby how to fly. It was striking the way their dark coloring contrasted with the lavender hue of the rising sun. I looked from the Forest to Hagrid's hut; chimney smoking with a newly lit fire. I could faintly hear Fang barking for his breakfast. I stared out the window a little bit longer, and began to hear the castle waking up. Before I turned around I saw the baby Thestral soar up above its mother and fly in a circle, as though it was celebrating. I smiled at this and my good mood lasted for a long time.

At breakfast, Draco smiled at me, a real smile not a smirk. Pansy noticed and gave me the dirtiest look she could manage. That made me smile more and I started to laugh, only making her madder. Draco looked at me smirking at Pansy's jealousy. I thought the moment to Harry and heard him start to laugh and then one by one, Hermione, Ron and Ginny began to laugh, too.

_Wow, Schylar. I think someone's jealous of you and Malfoy._

_I know. I don't know why. It's not like Draco's gonna throw away his toy for a girl like me._

_Whatever, Schy. I think Malfoy's beginning to get a crush on you._

_Shut up, Harry. You can't say anything. I've heard some of your thoughts._

_That's right, I won't say anything else. By the way, I can see your dreams. At least, last night I could. You and Draco by the lake? And that hooded figure? You should find out what that second part means._

_I will, Harry. But right now I'm going to head to class. Bye._

_Bye._

I waved toward Draco when I got up and he nodded his farewell. This time Pansy didn't see.

My first two classes were pretty boring. Then Divination came. Luna was sitting alone so I sped over to her and sat down.

"Hello, Schylar. How are you?"

"Hey, Luna. I'm good, and yourself?"

"I'm good. Thanks for asking. The Thestrals this morning were just magnificent."

"You saw them, too? I didn't think anyone else was up that early."

Luna nodded her head, "I always get up early to watch the Thestrals fly. I have a great view of the Forest from my dorm."

"Oh," I said.

Just then, a centaur walked into the room. "Hello, class. I'm Firenz. Please do not call me professor. I am only filling in for Professor Trelawney today. We will be discussing the stars' impact on our dreams and mind." I couldn't believe it. This had to be my day.

Firenz looked around the room, "Does anyone have a dream they'd like to discuss and analyze?" About twenty hands shot up, all of them belonging to girls wanting to get the cute teacher's attention. He completely overlooked them. He turned toward mine and Luna's table.

"You two are quiet. To me that signifies that you have something on your mind. Tell me, have you had any dreams that perplex you?"

Luna shook her head. "No, Firenz. I don't really remember my dreams."

"I thought not, Miss Lovegood. I believe you told me this before." She nodded.

Firenz turned to me, "And you Miss..?"

"Riddle. I'm Schylar Riddle." I shrunk back as he recognized my name. He noticed, but didn't say anything.

"Miss Riddle, do you have a dream you'd like to tell me about?"

I nodded, "It's not a particular dream; it's more a being that appears in my dreams."

"A being?" He looked quite interested.

"Yeah," I took a deep breath. "It's a cloaked figure that is always lurking in the shadows. It doesn't matter where the dream takes place, it's always there."

"Judging by the way the stars have been lined up these past nights, I'd say that you're afraid of something to come. And the stars say that something will be coming soon. You are warning yourself. Keep your guard up, Miss Riddle."

I nodded, "Thank you, Firenz."

He continued his lesson about the stars and the moon and how the centaurs believed that they showed all of what was going to happen. When class was over, he called to me.

"Miss Riddle, can I speak with you?"

"Yes, Firenz?"

"I didn't want to say this in front of the class, but that being in your dreams is your father. I can sense you are not like him, though your features would say otherwise. Be careful, Schylar. I wish you all the best and bid you well. Heed my warning. Stay alert."

"I will be. Thank you. Not only for the help, but also for not judging me based upon my name."

"You are very welcome. Now go to class. If you need my assistance, I live in the Forest. Call and I will come."

"Thank you. Good bye." I walked out of the room and to my next class. The rest of the day was a haze.

After dinner I went up to the Owlery to see Athena. She was there with Harry's owl, Hedwig and Ron's owl, Pigwidgeon. I walked over and petted the three of them. I sat down on the window sill and looked out on the grounds.

"Schylar?" Draco startled me.

"Draco, don't sneak up on me like that. You frightened me."

"Sorry, but I want to ask you something."

"What do you wanna know?"

He took a deep breath and looked me dead in the eye, "Who is your father? I heard what Firenz told you after class. I left my book."

"Draco, are you sure you want to know this?"

He nodded, never breaking eye contact. I looked down at my feet.

"My father is-" he cut me off.

"Don't say his name. He'll know you're alive if you do. I can't lose you. You're my only real friend, Schylar. I don't want you to get hurt."

It was at this moment I saw who Draco really was. He was a scared kid, not the arrogant jerk he acted like. He was thrown into evilness and didn't want it. I felt sorry for him. I jumped of the sill and gave him a hug. My hand brushed his neck and I saw what he was instructed to do. He was to kill Dumbledore, and it was killing him have to do so. I also so myself as he saw me: caring, honest and mysterious. He was being honest when he said he didn't want to lose me.

I stepped back to look at him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry. I didn't know that would happen."

"It's alright, Schylar. I didn't break any rules. I didn't tell you. You saw it. I don't know how but you did. You saw me. I can't give you up to your father. I also felt how much you miss your friends. Talk to them again. I won't judge them anymore. Not after seeing how irritated it makes you.

"Thanks, Draco. Oh, one more thing."

"Yes?"

"Can you not tell anyone about this? Seeing into your mind, that is."

"As long as you don't tell anyone I can be nice. I have a reputation to keep."

I laughed, "It's a deal." He smiled as he walked out of the Owlery.

Once he was out of sight, I looked up at the moon. Then realizing it was dark, I headed back into the castle. I ran into the library and found Hermione in her usual spot.

"Schylar, what are you doing here?!"

I was so happy I could barely speak, so I did all I could think of. I grabbed her wrist and showed her what happened. Just the conversation, not what I saw in his mind. After we had both recovered she jumped up and hugged me.

"That's awesome. Whatever happened, Schy, you helped him. Now you can come to the Burrow with us for Christmas Break."

"The Burrow?"

"The Weasley's house. I've already spoken to McGonagall. She thinks it's a great idea."

"Well then I guess we should tell the guys." I grabbed her books and she grabbed her bag and we walked out of the library. After about 5 minutes we heard Harry and Ron playing Wizard's Chess. Hermione and I looked at each other, "Barbaric," we said at the same time. We walked into the Great Hall laughing.

Harry and Ron looked up. "Are we seeing things, Harry?"

"Y'know, Ron I'm not quite sure. I think Hermione is laughing and Schylar is with her."

"Shut up you prats," I laughed. I showed them both what I showed Hermione.

"Whoa," was all either of them had to say.

"So, I guess you're coming to the Burrow for Christmas?" Ron asked.

"I guess I am." Hermione and I watched the boys finish their game and listened to them argue about whether or not Ron cheated as we walked to my doorway.

Hermione rolled her eyes, but I could tell she thought it was hilarious. I wondered if Ron knew how much she'll be hurt when she finds out about Lavender.

"How long is it before Christmas Break?" I asked.

"It's in three weeks." Hermione answered.

"Oh, cool. Can't wait to meet your family, Ron. Well, your parents anyway. I know your siblings."

"You don't know all of them. Wait till you meet Bill and Charlie."

"Oh. Sounds fun."

We were at the door to the Common Room, so I said bye to them and headed inside. Draco was sitting in front of the fire and smiled my way when I walked in. I returned the smile.

I was in sitting on my bed with Athena when Pansy walked over to me.

"What do you think you're doing?" she looked angry.

"Pansy, I honestly have no idea what you are talking about." I really didn't.

"What is with all of the smiles and waves and talking to Malfoy?"

"What do you mean? Draco and I are friends. Nothing more."

"You even call him Draco. He doesn't let anyone else call him that. Riddle, do you understand that he likes me, not you?"

"I don't want him to like me, Parkinson. I'm perfectly fine otherwise. Just get over it." At that, Pansy walked out of the room and probably back to the couch with Draco.

I looked at Athena, "Can you believe that?" she just looked at me. Not like I thought she'd answer me anyway.

I just sat there trying to figure out her reasoning.

_So Pansy really thought you'd try to steal Malfoy from her?_

_Oh my, Harry! You scared me. Eavesdropping, much? And yes, she really thought that._

_She really is that insecure? Wow._

_Why were you listening to my thoughts, Harry? That's not very nice._

_Sorry. It's just my mind was blank and you were thinking a lot, it couldn't be helped._

_Okay. I forgive you…again._

_Thanks._

_Now, get out of my head, please._

_Alright. I have to study anyway._

I just sat on my bed for a while, wishing I could see the stars from my room. Athena had fallen asleep perched on my foot. She was really the weirdest owl I had ever seen. I picked her up and sat her on the nightstand. She opened one eye and looked at me, annoyed. "Sorry, girl."

She closed her eye and went back to sleep. I got dressed for bed and went to sleep. I got up the next morning, dreading Defense Against the Dark Arts. I was sure a lot of people didn't do Snape's assignment.

I wasn't really hungry, so I skipped breakfast and went to sit with the Gryffindors. They all said hi to me and went about their business. After breakfast, we all headed to the D.A.D.A. classroom. Once everybody had settled down Snape called our attention to the front.

"Hand in your essays. If you did not do the essay, stay seated. Everyone else, to the back of the room."

I looked around and only one person was still seated when we all stood up. It was Marcus Flint. He was a seventh year, but apparently passing this class was difficult.

"Flint, I take it my assignment wasn't significant enough for you to do."

"S-s-sorry, Professor." Flint obviously looked like he thought he wouldn't get in trouble.

"I don't want petty justifications. You have disgraced your House. 50 points will be taken from Slytherin."

Everyone in the room looked shocked. Something was off with Snape. He had never once taken points from a Slytherin.

"This is a lesson to all of you. I do not care what House you are in. if you disobey, you'll be punished. Class dismissed."

We all got up and walked away. After all of our classes, I met up with Hermione in the library.

"Hermione, what did you need to tell me?"

"I need help finding a date for Slughorn's Christmas party."

"Why don't you ask Ron?" he was an obvious choice.

"I was going to, but he's with Lavender now," she said it with distain.

"Oh," I realized she found out.

"I want to take someone that would make Ron jealous."

We both thought about it for awhile, then at the same time we said, "Cormac!"

"He'd be perfect for you to take. Pompous, a pig. He'd make Ron so mad."

"That's perfect. Schylar, I hate that Ron is with her. Why can he not see me?"

"Hermione, he sees you. I think he thinks you don't see him. But, let this relationship take its course. Lavender is crazy."

"Thanks. Oh, I think someone wants you to go to the party with him. Truthfully, I'm surprised that you aren't in the Slug Club already."

"I turned him down. Clubs aren't really my thing. But, who wants to ask me?"

She looked secretive, "You'll find out soon enough."

I pushed her, "Hermione, tell me. Please."

"You'll only try to find a reason not to go. I'm not telling you."

"Fine. Be that way."

The two of us just sat there laughing. The librarian came and told us to get out, that we were being too loud. This only made us laugh more. We got up and walked out of the library. We walked past Pansy, who surprisingly was not with Draco. Hermione and I looked quizzically at each other.

"Did they break up again?"

Hermione shrugged, "I dunno. Draco might say something to you later."

"Maybe. Can you at least tell me what House he's in?"

The change of subject caught her off guard, "Who?"

"If I knew that, I wouldn't be asking you."

She got the drift. "Oh, him. Well he's in… are you sure you want to know?"

"Hermione!"

She laughed, "Okay, Okay. Calm down."

"I will when you tell me."

"Sorry. I kind of promised I wouldn't say anything to you about him."

"Hermione, are you for serious?" I couldn't help it, I started to laugh. So did she.

We decided to head to our dorms.

"You'll find out soon," she called over her shoulder as she walked towards the staircase.

I was still smiling when I walked into the Common Room. It was practically empty as always. It made me wonder where all of the other Slytherins were. I hardly knew any of the people in my House. I went and sat in my corner to think. To myself, not Harry. I guess I must have dozed off because I woke up with a jacket thrown over me and Draco sitting in a chair reading. Draco looked up when I moved.

"You were asleep when I came in. You were shivering."

I just noticed he was wearing a short-sleeved black shirt. He was still watching me.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Er, about twenty minutes or so. Did I wake you up?"

I shook my head. "Thanks for covering me up though. Aren't you cold?" I started to hand back his jacket.

He shook his head, "Keep it."

I looked down at the forest green jacket in my lap. "I think Pansy might get jealous that I have her 'boyfriend's' jacket."

"Don't worry about that. I broke up with her the other night; when she yelled at you."

"You heard her? I didn't want to break you two up."

"It's not your fault. I didn't really like her anymore anyways."

"Okay. If you're sure. Can I ask you something?"

His eyebrows drew together in curiosity, "Sure. Ask away."

"Where is everyone? There is hardly ever anyone in here."

He laughed, "Of all the questions to ask, you ask that one."

"Well, I wanna know. You're really the only Slytherin I know."

"Truthfully, I have no idea where everybody goes. This room has never been packed."

"Oh okay then." I settled back into the chair, and he looked back down at his book. I sat there watching the firelight dance across his face, lighting up his grey eyes. I was thinking about how weird it was, knowing this side of him. I was probably the only one he ever opened up to. At least like this. He noticed me watching him.

"What are you looking at?" he half-smiled.

"Nothing. I was just thinking."

"You seem to do that a lot. i saw you with Granger today. I'm glad you're with your friends again."

"I thought I was with one of my friends now." I looked him in the eye.

He didn't break eye contact, "You are. I'm glad we're on the same page."

I laughed, hearing the old Draco once more. "Well it's late. I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight, Draco. "

"Goodnight," he said as I picked up his jacket. "Hope it keeps you warm," he nodded to the jacket.

I smiled as I walked into my dorm room. I lied down on my bed thinking about who could be the guy wanting to take me to Slughorn's party.


	5. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** _I just wanna say thanks to Sunstorm raining for being my first reviewer EVER! And also a thanks to LaughingAngelsGibberish for being my second reviewer. If you have any questions about anything or any ideas, message me or write it in your review. Thanks again! XD_

==========================Chapter 6===========================

Before I knew it, it was the day before the party. I still didn't know who wanted to ask me. One thing I learned while trying to figure it out was that if you needed a secret to be kept, Hermione was the one to do it. She didn't let anything slip about who this mystery guy was. To be honest, I was quite impressed with her. All she told me was that I was to meet him tonight after dinner by the Room of Requirement. Luckily, I knew where that was. I accidentally found it while exploring one night.

After dinner, I went to the Room of Requirement and suddenly a door appeared in the wall. I opened the door and was a little disappointed when I didn't see Draco waiting behind the door. I ignored that thought. It was silly.

I looked instead, not into grey eyes, but into dark brown eyes. At first I did not recognize him; then I had a flashback to that day on the train.

"Hello, Neville." I smiled at him. He looked really nervous.

"H-hi, Schylar. I guess Hermione told you to meet me here."

I nodded. "I didn't know you were in the Slug Club."

"Technically, I'm not, but Slughorn invited me to be a waiter, but I know you were invited and wondered if you'd like to go with me? I know it's kind of backwards to be asking you when I'm really not invited."

I stopped his stammering, "Neville, I'd absolutely love to go to the party with you. And I like the uniqueness of the invitation."

He smiled. "Great. I-I guess I'll see you tomorrow night then. Meet you at seven?"

"Yeah, I'll come up to the Gryffindor Common Room."

We walked out of the Room of Requirement together and towards the library where Hermione told me to meet her.

"You wanna come to the library with me?" I looked up at him.

"No, sorry. I gotta go meet Seamus and Dean. Y'know, to let them know."

I smiled, "Alright. See you tomorrow then." I watched him walk away and then walked into the library.

Out of nowhere, Hermione appeared at my side. "So, how'd it go?"

"Well, he asked me to the party and I said-"

"You said yes!"

"Yeah, I did. Thanks for stealing my thunder there, Hermione. How'd you know, anyway?"

"You had this big old grin on your face when I asked." She was smiling.

"Oh, well then. Do the boys know that's who wanted to ask me?"

She shook her head, "No. Harry will find out tomorrow when you show up at the party with Neville."

"I'm sure he'll find out before that. Neville just went and told Seamus and Dean."

"I doubt Seamus would pass up a chance to bug Neville about this." Hermione said.

"So, can you meet me by the Transfiguration classroom tomorrow to let me into the Common Room? I told Neville I'd meet him there."

She nodded, "Of course. Meet there around 6:30?"

"Kay. Great. Thanks, Hermione."

"No problem. You should have seen how much Neville was blushing when he told me he wanted to ask you."

"I can imagine. He was really nervous. He seemed kind of surprised when I said yes."

"Between you and me, he didn't think you would."

"Why? He's really sweet."

"I know, but he's shy. Maybe you can bring him out of that shell."

"Maybe I can."

We decided to go to our dorms after a little bit of reading. When I got to the common room, nobody was in there, as usual. I headed to the dorms. Everyone in there was sound asleep. I saw Pansy and checked in my trunk. Draco's jacket was still in there.

I changed and then lied down and spaced out, looking at the ceiling.

_Hey, Schy. _I could tell by the tone of his thought that he was gonna tease me.

_Hello, Harry. _I braced myself.

_So, going to the party with Neville?_

_Yes, I am. Did he tell you, or did Seamus?_

_Er, Seamus did. But Neville was blushing, so I figured it was true._

_It is. Is Ron being mean to Neville?_

_No, he's actually being really nice about it. Supportive and all._

_Oh, okay then. Well, I gotta get to sleep. Night, Harry._

_Night, Schy._

I had just fallen asleep when I began to dream. I was standing in a forest somewhere. Then I heard a high, cold voice. "Wormtail, come."

"Y-yes, sir. C-coming."

I saw a short, rat-like man walk toward a dark form that looked like a thin tree at first.

"The girl, Wormtail, I have reason to believe she's alive."

"The girl, My Lord? You don't mean?"

"Schylar. Yes that is exactly who I mean."

Now, at a closer look I saw who it was. The man took his hood off and I looked straight into the red, snake-like eyes of Lord Voldemort, my father.

I woke up, terrified. I looked around and Athena was staring at me, as if asking if I was alright.

"I'm alright. It's okay, girl" I was trying to convince myself. I went to my trunk, got Draco's jacket and went and sat in the Common room, in front of the fire. Athena followed me and I curled up on the couch. I stared at the fire without really seeing it. I felt Athena fly off the couch, but I didn't turn to look at her.

I heard someone walk up and felt them sit down next to me.

"Are you alright? Athena came and woke me up."

I looked up at Draco, "I'm scared, Draco. If I tell you why, you could get hurt."

He immediately understood what I meant. "Alright, I have a general idea why."

"I don't want you to get hurt. Go back to bed. If he knows I'm alive, chances are he'll ask you if we're friends. Forget about this, Draco. Just go back to bed, please."

He shook his head, "No, Schylar. I am staying right here with you. I'm not leaving you alone. Not now. Athena was worried enough to come get me. She's a smart owl. I trust her judgment."

I decided not to argue with him. He was determined. Instead I let him put his arm around my shoulder. I felt safe and fell asleep against his chest. I woke up the next morning in my bed. _He must have carried me in here when I fell asleep,_ I thought. Then it hit me: today was Saturday, the day of the party. I looked at my nightstand and Athena was gone. Knowing that weird owl, she was probably off hunting in the middle of the day. I looked at my watch, it was noon!

I quickly got dressed and headed to the Great Hall. I was really hungry. _I guess this is how Ron feels on a daily basis, _I thought to myself. I found a place at my table when I came in. I was in a far corner by myself, which was perfectly fine with me. I was reliving that dream in my head. I guess my thoughts were really strong because it caught Harry's attention.

_Schylar, why didn't you tell me about this dream last night!?!_

_Harry, I'm sorry. I-I was scared. Have you had a dream like this before?_

_Yes I did and you have to tell Dumbledore. Now!_

_Okay, Harry. I'll go._

_The three of us are coming with you._

_Are you sure? Maybe-_

_We're coming, that's all there is to it. Come to our table and we'll head to his office._

_Kay, be there in a bit._

I got up and walked to the Gryffindor table. The three of them saw me and got up. Harry led the way to Dumbledore's office. We stepped on the griffin staircase. When we got to the door, Harry knocked. "Professor? Can we come in?"

I heard a voice from the other side of the door, "Come in, Harry."

Harry opened the door and an old man with a long white beard sat at a desk. He looked up at us through his half-moon spectacles. His bright blue eyes had a piercing stare that was joyful at the same time.

"Ahh, hello Harry, Ron, Hermione." He nodded to each of them. He turned to me, "Hello, Miss Riddle. I don't think we've properly met. I am Professor Albus Dumbledore."

"Hello, Professor."

"What is it you needed to tell me? I trust you aren't taking away from your Saturday to day hello?"

"Well, Professor I had this dream last night and it really scared me."

He suddenly seemed more alert, "What happened in this dream, Schylar?"

I told him the whole story, and in the process I let slip mine and Harry's secret.

"Schylar, I'm afraid your father has somehow found out of your existence. Every security measure will be taken to protect you. And do not use your connection. I do not know if Voldemort knows about it. Thank you for telling me. Try to close your mind. You too, Harry. Now I believe you have a Christmas Party to get ready for, correct?"

"Yes, sir," we all said.

"Well, then. Get going. Go have fun. And Miss Riddle, how is the dear owl behaving?"

"She's good, if not a little unusual. But, I like her a lot. Thank you."

"You are most welcome."

The four of us walked out of his office.

"Well, I think the two of you should listen to him," Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"I agree," I said. "But he was right, we do have a party to get ready for, Hermione. Do you have anything I could borrow?"

She nodded, "I think we can find something. Let's go."

We sped off to the Gryffindor Tower, leaving the boys behind. We got into the Common Room and said a brief hello to Ginny, who was sitting with Dean. Once we were in the girls' dorm, Hermione pulled a trunk out from under her bed.

"I think a light green dress would look lovely on you." As she said it she pulled a pale, spaghetti strapped, jade green dress from her trunk. "Here, try it on."

I tried it on and it fit perfectly. The hem of the dress fell just below my knees.

"It looks exquisite. Neville will be speechless. Here, look." She pointed to a full-length mirror on the wall. I looked in the mirror and was stunned. The color of the dress made my eyes look even darker and it looked really pretty against my light skin.

"Hermione, thank you. Thanks so much. I'm going to take this back to my dorm and get ready. I'll meet you by the classroom in a few hours."

"Alright, Schy."

I changed back and took the dress to my dorm. I looked at the time and it was about 5 o' clock. I decided to get ready.

I changed and attempted to do something with my hair. I ended up just brushing out the knots and leaving it down. I put on my rose necklace and looked in the mirror. My dark hair was in thick waves, falling over my shoulders. The dress really did look good and in this lighting, my eyes looked darker than ever. I took a deep breath and headed for the door. The common room was abnormally full. Of course it would be on the day I decided to go to a party. Every head in the room turned to look at me. I really hated being the center of attention.

"Schylar, you look really nice." It was Pansy talking.

I turned to her in surprise, "Thanks, Pansy."

"She's right; you'll be the best looking one there."

I looked at Draco, hoping that I wasn't blushing, "Thanks. See you all later."

I heard them say good bye as I walked out the door. The walk to the Transfiguration classroom was a pretty long walk; about halfway there, I took off my shoes. Hermione was waiting for me in front of the classroom. She was wearing a pale pink dress that ended at her knees and her hair was a little bit tamer than it usually was.

"Hermione, you look awesome."

She smiled, "Thanks. So do you."

"Thanks. Has Ron seen you yet?"

"No, but I can't wait until he does. When he sees me with Cormac…," her sentence trailed off. We both laughed at the thought of Ron's face, ears red with jealousy. We were thankful because the staircase decided to change when we stepped on it and it led straight to the Fat Lady's portrait.

"You girls look positively lovely," the Fat Lady said.

"Thank you," Hermione said. Then she said the password and we were granted entrance.

It was almost 7 when Cormac came out of the boys' dorm. I looked over and saw Ron sitting with Lavender, but watching Hermione. It was hard not to laugh. I looked at Hermione who had a fake smile planted on her face.

"Hello, Cormac."

"Hey, Hermione." I could understand why she was less than eager to go with him. He even gave off the air of being a pompous airhead. I was addressing this thought when Neville came out of the dorm. He looked really nice. He was wearing what looked like brand new black dress robes that reminded me a little bit of a tuxedo.

"Hey, Schylar. You look beautiful."

I could feel myself blushing, "Thanks. So do you," I blushed even more, "that didn't come out right. Sorry." I was embarrassed at how corny I sounded.

He laughed, "It's okay. I know what you meant."

The four of us headed to Slughorn's party. On the way there, Cormac kept trying to put his arm around Hermione. She kept dodging him, but for some reason, he just didn't get the message. Slughorn looked surprised to see me attending his party.

"Miss Riddle, I'm glad you decided to come," Slughorn didn't stay to hear my response. He waddled off to welcome some other student who had just arrived. That student turned out to be Harry and Luna, who looked like a silver Christmas tree. Luna was the only person I knew who could wear an outfit like that and not be bothered with what anyone else thought.

The party was pretty fun. Hermione kept hiding from Cormac. I was beginning to wonder whether it was worth it to make Ron jealous. About halfway through the party, Filch came barging in holding Draco by the arm.

"I found this one trying to crash the party," Filch growled. Draco tried to yank his arm out of Filch's grasp.

Just at that moment, Snape came in and said, "I'll take him." Snape looked really angry, and also disappointed.

Just after they left, Harry followed them, leaving Luna with Neville and I. We danced a little more and then Luna said she was going to go back to Ravenclaw Tower and to tell Harry she said bye.

Neville decided to walk me to my Common Room, which I thought was very sweet of him.

"Thanks for coming to the party with me," Neville said on the way to the dungeons.

"Thanks for asking me."

"Schylar," we stopped and turned toward each other. "This meant a lot to me and I just wanted you to know that I really like you."

"I feel the same way, Neville, but you know that it can't go anywhere with us, right? He knows I'm alive and could use you to get to me."

He took my hand, "I know all of this, and I was prepared to hear it. I felt I had to tell you anyway. We're still friends, right?"

I looked up at him and smiled, "The best."

We walked the rest of the way to the door, talking about the party and Slughorn's face when she started describing a Crumple-Horned Snorkack.

The next afternoon Harry told us that he heard Snape tell Draco something about protecting him on Narcissa's orders and Draco saying he didn't need to be protected.

"Sounds like old Snape made a deal with Malfoy's mum."

Hermione looked at Ron, "It's amazing the observations you make."

We started laughing at this, but Harry's serious expression made us serious again.

"Guys, this really says something. Snape's on their side, too."

"But Harry," Hermione looked like they had gone over this a few times. "I've told you: Dumbledore trusts him. Can you really question his judgment?"

Harry sighed, "I know, Hermione. But, I find it really unnerving."

Ron put his two cents in, "Yes, while this is a big issue, we have another one on our hands."

We all looked at him. I half-expected him to say something about it being past lunch time.

He looked at all of us incredulously, "Voldemort knows Schylar's alive. It's only a matter of time until he figures out where she's at."

"You're right, Ron. We'll have to let your parents know and we'll have to place extra security spells around the Burrow…" Hermione was off trying to figure out how much security was really needed.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Well, I'm off to write a letter to Mum and Dad. Y'know to let them know you're coming and everything."

Hermione broke her steady stream of writing to watch him walk out of the library and head off towards the Owlery.

She shook her head, "He forgot the list. I'm going to go give it to him." She got up to follow him.

Harry muttered something about an assignment he had and left to go to Gryffindor Tower. I picked up my sketch pad and began to draw the Thestrals I had seen that beautiful morning.


	6. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **_Hey all. Sorry this chapter is kind of short, but here it is. I'm on winter break, so hopefully I'll be able to update more often. Enjoy._

===========================Chapter 7===========================

It was finally time for Christmas Break. I was so excited and had already been packed for two days. I had already talked to Mini about going to the Burrow and she seemed really pleased that I had been invited to go. She was going to be at the school over break anyway, so she said she'd be plenty busy.

I left her a gift in her office, even tough she told me not to get her anything. I found a gift from her on my bed when I went into my dorm to make sure I had everything.

I sat down opened the little box. Inside was a silver bracelet with an emerald "S" charm. There was also a note:

_Schylar,_

_Thank you for my gift. That picture frame was beautiful and the drawing of the Thestrals was amazing. I hope you enjoy the bracelet. Have fun at the Burrow. Happy Christmas._

_Lots of love,_

_Mini_

I folded the letter and put it in the front pocket of my bag. I looked around my room, happy to be leaving for a few weeks. Athena hooted at me from her cage, telling me to hurry up.

I looked at her, "Okay, Okay. I'm coming. Pushy, aren't you?"

I picked up all of my stuff and headed to the Great Hall, where I was supposed to meet Harry, Ron and Hermione.

They were all waiting for me when I got there.

"Hey," Hermione said brightly when I walked in. "Are you ready to go? We can start heading to the Hogwarts Express. We're catching it at Hogsmead."

I nodded, "Yeah, let's go," I turned to Ron, "I can't wait to meet your family."

He laughed, "They'll love you. And Charlie wrote me last week, he's going to be there." Ron was obviously excited about this.

I thought the walk to Hogsmead would seem longer, but it was surprisingly short. The ride to King's Cross station flew by as well. But, I think it was just my excitement making it seem so fast.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were waiting for us on the other side of platform 9 ¾. All of us crammed into a small Ford.

Ron leaned over to me, "This car is nothing compared to Dad's old Ford Anglia. Harry and I trashed that car in our second year."

Harry laughed at the memory.

I had never been to this part of the countryside and was enjoying the scenery.

Finally, we pulled up to the Burrow. The house was tilting a little bit and was obviously added on. I thought it was amazing. There were little gnomes running around in the yard. I could hear chickens clucking in a far off hen house.

Once we were all inside, Mrs. Weasley turned to me.

"Hello, dear. I'm so glad to meet you. Fred and George should be in soon. This is my husband Arthur," she motioned to her husband, a balding man whose glasses were crooked. They were both very loving people.

"It's very nice to meet you both. Thank you so much for letting me stay here."

Mr. Weasley shook his head, "it's no problem at all. We're glad to have more friends of the kids here. You'll have to share a room with Hermione and Ginny, though."

"That's alright," I smiled at him.

Ginny led me to her room and I put my stuff in a corner.

"Is it alright if I let Athena out of her cage?"

Ginny nodded. We heard the door open and she looked up, "That's got to be Bill or Charlie. Fred and George would have-"

She was cut off by a loud _crack _coming from the kitchen. We walked down the stairs and Fred and George were being scolded by Mrs. Weasley.

"…Why can't you two use the door like your brothers? You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry, Mum," they said together. Then seeming to notice me on the stairs, the yelled, "Schy! You're here."

I was immediately engulfed in a hug.

"Hey, guys."

They pulled away and for the first time I noticed the two guys standing behind Mrs. Weasley.

Both of them, of course, had red hair. One was tall, athletic looking and his hair was pulled into a pony tail. The other was shorter, and more muscular, his hair was also long, but not long enough to be pulled into a pony tail. His arms were scarred and looked like they had been burned.

"Hey, I'm Bill," the one with the pony tail reached out his hand. I shook it.

"Hi, I'm Schylar," I turned to the other brother, "You must be Charlie." He shook my hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Schylar."

As soon as introductions were made, Mrs. Weasley started in, criticizing Bill's long hair and giving Charlie disapproving looks about his.

Dinner was an interesting experience. All of us were packed into the small kitchen. I was squished in between Fred and George, who kept making jokes.

Bill told us all about the interesting goings on at Gringotts; he was one of the few wizards that worked there. Charlie told me that he worked in Romania with dragons. It explained why his arms were so scarred.

Before I knew it, it was Christmas. I wasn't expecting to get anything for Christmas, I knew money was tight for them, but nevertheless, when I work up that morning, there were presents under the tree with my name on them.

Hermione got me a new sketch book and a pack of pencils, Harry got me a Sneakoscope, Fred and George gave me about a pound of merchandise from their store. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley gave me a hand-made scarf and an old book entitled, _Best Wizarding Aurors of the Century_.

"Thanks, everyone. Mrs. Weasley, how did you know I was thinking of becoming an Auror?"

"It was just a hunch." She smiled.

Later that day, Ginny took me to Luna's house. It was a long, uphill walk, but it was worth it. I couldn't wait to see her.


	7. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: **_Hey everyone. Sorry this chapter isn't very eventful. Thanks for the reviews and LaughingAngelsGibberish, your question is a good one, but I'm not entirely sure how Tom feels toward Schylar, not love I know that much. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Hope you all had a Happy Christmas!_

**

* * *

**

=========================Chapter 8===============================

After about half an hour of walking, we came up to tall, black tower that largely resembled a castle in chess.

I looked at Ginny, "This is definitely Luna's house."

If we needed any further confirmation, there were two hand painted signs on the gate that said:

Xenophilious Lovegood: Editor of the Quibbler

Please watch out for the Nargles

We walked into the old gate and up to the large doors. Ginny knocked. A few minutes later, a tall man with white hair that stuck up in every which way, giving him the air of a mad scientist, opened the door.

"Hello, Ginny. Luna is up in her room. Come in, come in."

He ushered us in, "And you are?"

"Oh, sorry. I'm Schylar. A friend of Luna's from school. I'm staying with the Weasleys for the holidays."

A knowing look passed over his face, "Ahh, you must be the Riddle girl. Luna has spoken very highly of you. Just go on up to her room. I'll bring some tea up in a few minutes."

Ginny and I had to climb over a lot of rubbish and other things before we could get to the stairs. We then ascended an old, iron spiral staircase that was in the center of the round room.

We got to Luna's door and Ginny knocked before poking her head in.

"Luna? It's me and Schylar."

Her wistful voice floated to us, "Oh, come in."

She was lying on her bed, reading a book. I looked around, taking in the brightness of her small room.

It was really clean and I guessed she inherited that gene from her mother, because her dad seemed pretty messy.

Ginny and I sat down on the floor. Luna put away her book and sat up.

"I have Christmas presents for the two of you," she said as she got up and rummaged through her things.

"Good, because we have presents for you as well," I told her.

She pulled out two small boxes at the same time Ginny pulled two boxes for Luna out of my bag.

"I hope these will help the two of you."

Ginny and I looked at each other, a little bit skeptical about what she had gotten us.

We opened our boxes to find she had made each of us a piece of jewelry. She made Ginny a thin ring that had a plant woven into the metal. I got a pair of light blue radish earrings. Like the ones Luna wore all the time, except hers were orange.

"Ginny, your ring is to keep away Blibbering Humdingers, they can take a toll on how well you speak. And your earrings, Schy are to keep away Wrackspurts. Y'know, because they clutter your mind? You of all people need a clear head."

"Thanks, Luna," we said together. "Now open yours."

She picked up the box from Ginny. It was a yellow sundress that Luna wanted from Hogsmead.

"Thanks, Ginny. I really love it."

She put the dress to the side and picked up my gift. I made her a necklace. It was a silver chain with a phoenix with outstretched wings as the pendant.

"I read in the Quibbler that Dirigible Plums warded off Nargles, so I imbued the chain and pendant with the essence of the Plums."

"Thank you so much. I really like it. Oh look, Daddy's brought us up some tea." We looked toward Luna's trapdoor and saw the tips of her father's hair as he climbed up the stairs.

We drank our tea, which was really bitter although Luna seemed to be fond of it. When I looked out of the window, it was getting dark outside and Ginny and I decided it was time to go.

"Goodbye, girls. Thanks for coming by, for the gifts as well."

"Thank you, too. See you later."

We made the long trek back to the Burrow. By the time we got there, it was pitch dark. Ron and Harry were already in their room; Hermione was waiting for us to get back.

"How was Luna?" she asked as we walked in.

"She was good," Ginny answered.

"That's good. Did she like her gifts?"

I nodded, "Yes, in fact, she seemed a little shocked we gave her something."

We showed Hermione the things she gave us as we climbed the zig-zagging stairs to Ginny's room. The three of us had a difficult time getting to sleep, for some reason we just couldn't stop talking. Finally, at about 2 in the morning, we fell asleep. Even though we didn't get to sleep until really late, we were up before the boys. They didn't wake until noon.

Unfortunately, the holidays were passing really fast. It was only three days before we were to go back to school. But, before we went back, we were all going to go to Hogsmead.

We traveled by Floo to the Three Broomsticks. The barkeep, Madam Rosmerta got all of us a butterbeer and some Pumpkin Pasties. As soon as she was out of earshot, Hermione started teasing Ron about fancying Madam Rosmerta and of course, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie and Harry all started in, as well. It was so funny, even Ron was laughing about it, though his ears were beet red. I caught Hermione staring at him, but no one else noticed.

The next two days passed by all too fast and the next thing I knew, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna and I were all crammed into a compartment on the Hogwarts Express, on our way back to school.

We could hear the lady selling sweets coming toward our compartment. When she got there, we all got something. Ron bought almost every one of the chocolate frogs. I figured he used quite a bit of his money on those alone. Apparently Ginny was thinking the same thing because she said, "Honestly, Ron. I'm surprised you haven't gained any weight with the amount of those things that you eat. And you're not going to have any money left."

He looked at her, "I'm a growing boy; I need to eat."

We all started to laugh while Harry nodded his agreement with Ron. Soon the train started to slow down and we arrived at Hogsmead. The carriages were waiting for us. We all climbed into one and were on our way.

There was a feast prepared in the Great Hall. Dumbledore welcomed us all back. As soon as his speech was over, I looked toward Gryffindor's table to see Ron stuffing his face. I wondered how he could be so hungry all the time. Mrs. Weasley prepared a huge lunch before we left and he ate then. I was still full from that, so I headed to my dorm.

All of my things were unpacked for me. I wasn't sure how everything was already unpacked and put away, but I had a feeling it was house-elves. I made myself a mental note to go to the kitchens one of these days and ask them.

I hadn't realized how tired I was, so I laid down and fell asleep. I had another dream involving my father. He was trying to find where I was. It didn't scare me that he was looking for me; what frightened me was the fact that I didn't know why.

I woke up after that dream and couldn't fall back asleep. I picked up my diary and hoped that it'd help.

_I am really confused…and scared. I keep having dreams about Voldemort. He's looking for me, but I have no idea why. He may want to kill me, or use me as another spy at Hogwarts. Like I'd ever actually help him. I hate him. But, if he does find me, and learns that I'm friends with Harry, he might try to hurt me to get to him. I really don't know what to do. I wish I had someone to confide in. I could tell Hermione, but she'd say I have to tell Dumbledore. Harry's got enough on his mind and it's no use telling Ron anything: he's too preoccupied with Lavender. Well, all I can think of to do is send Athena to Dumbledore with a letter, telling him about the dream. I could walk to his office, but Filch would have a cow._

I put away my diary and wrote a letter to Dumbledore, explaining my dream and my fears. Also, why I was writing instead of telling him face to face. I turned to Athena and, to my amazement, she was awake. I tied the letter to her leg and she flew off to the headmaster's office.

I still couldn't get back to sleep, so I got dressed and went to the Common Room. I sat in my corner and spaced out. I had finished my book so I had nothing to do. After awhile, I decided to solve the house-elf mystery.

I snuck to the kitchens and was let in by a funny little elf wearing socks on his ears.

"Ello, miss. I'm Dobby."

I smiled at the little creature, "Hello, Dobby. I'm Schylar. I was wondering if I could ask you a question."

"Of course, Miss Schylar. What can Dobby help you with?"

"Is it the house-elves that unpack all of our luggage when term starts?"

The little elf nodded, his ears flopping as he did so.

"Well, Dobby, I would just like to say thanks on behalf of me and all of my friends."

He gasped, "You remind Dobby of other wizards, miss. Harry Potter and his friends. Dobby is missing Harry Potter. Is you knowing if he is at Hogwarts?"

I looked into Dobby's green tennis ball-like eyes, "Of course he's here. Would you like me to tell him something for you?"

"Yes, Miss Schylar. Please ask Harry Potter if he and his friends could see me sometimes. Also, tell them I is saying hello."

"Of course, Dobby-" I heard what sounded like crying, "Dobby, what's the matter with that little elf?"

He shook his head sadly, "That is Winky, miss. She is been like that for days now. Dobby can't figure out what to say to her. All of the butterbeer isn't helping her either. Dobby was thinking she had learned her lesson, but Winky didn't."

"Oh, do you think there is anything I can do for her?"

Dobby shook his head, "I is not able to think of anything, but you are free to try."

I walked over to Winky. She turned to look at me. She looked quite a bit like Dobby, except she had dark brown eyes and thin, brown hair.

"Hi, Winky. I'm Schylar. Why are you crying?" I tried to sound as kind as possible.

She sniffled, "Hello, Miss Schylar. I is sad because two years ago today my master was murdered."

"Winky, I'm-" before I could finish, Dobby walked up.

"Winky, I has been telling you that he is not your master. Dumbledore is Winky's master."

Winky glared at him through her red-rimmed eyes, "Mr. Crouch will always be Winky's master. Dobby is a bad elf for thinking otherwise!" she dissolved into sobs once more.

I gave up on trying to comfort her and talked with Dobby a little bit more. After an hour or so, Dobby announced that it was time for them to start breakfast, so I bade him goodbye, assured him I'd give Harry the message and headed to Gryffindor Tower.

I ran into Hermione on my way up there and the two of us went to the Great Hall together. Harry and Ron caught up and I told them what happened with Dobby and Winky.

"Glad Dobby's alright. That Winky is still crying over Crouch?"

"Ron, she is obviously in mourning. Get that through your thick skull. She was so loyal she didn't realize Crouch was a cruel git," Hermione said.

I was a little bit lost, but decided not to ask. Hermione and Ron were still bickering when Harry said, "I think I'll go see Dobby after dinner today. Do you wanna come?"

"Yeah, that'd be great," Hermione and Ron answered. They turned to me expectantly.

"I would, but I've got plans later. Sorry, guys."

"That's alright, Schy," Harry said as we walked into the Hall.

I headed to my table and sat down. As I looked down the table, I saw that Draco wasn't there. I started thinking and realized that I hadn't really seen him at all lately. And when I did see him, he was always preoccupied. Once again, I began to wonder what was going on and if my father had anything to do with it.


	8. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: **_Hey! Sorry I haven't written in awhile. I had a bit of a writer's block. Anyway, I hope you all had wonderful holidays. My updates will be sort of spaced as I'm going back to school on Tuesday. I hope you all enjoy and please review. I love reading your feedback and answering your questions. Not that there have been many. Okay, I'll shut up now so you can read. Enjoy! =)_

=========================Chapter 9=============================

Later that day I had Herbology. I decided to take that time to find out what was up with Draco. I was honestly worried; after all he was my friend right? Why shouldn't I be worried about a friend? As I was arguing with myself, he walked up next to me.

"Hey, Schylar."

I jumped a little, "Oh hey, Draco. You startled me."

"I noticed that," he laughed a little. It was the first time I had seen even a hint of a smile on his face in a long time.

"Good afternoon, class," Professor Sprout said, interrupting our conversation. "Today we will be extracting pus from the Botubors."

There was a collective sigh from everyone in the class at this. Botubor pus was positively off-putting. But, I was thankful we weren't doing anything with the Venomous Tentacula. It was impossible to hold a conversation while dealing with those horrid plants.

We were well into our work when I turned to Draco. He looked deep in troubling thoughts. It pained me to see him like this, though I couldn't say why.

"Draco," I started.

He looked up from the plant, "What?"

"Are you alright? I mean how are things with… well, you know."

His eyes shone with an indiscernible emotion, "Things are as fine as can be, given the circumstances."

"And your Christmas holiday was alright?"

"Well, my parents have taken in a new house guest." He was less than happy about this.

"Oh, and you don't like this guest?" I hoped he wouldn't get angry that I asked him.

"There's nothing I can do about it." He didn't offer anymore.

"But, you didn't answer my other question."

"And what question would that be?" he asked.

I said nonchalantly, "How are you doing?"

"Truthfully, I have no idea. Are you going to Hogsmead next weekend?"

I smiled, "Nice change of subject. No I'm not going. Are you?"

"Thanks," his face darkened, "Yes I'm going. Don't come please."

I saw the pleading in his face, but I couldn't help but be a little hurt, "Fine. I won't come. But, pray tell, why not?"

"I- I don't want you there."

"Y-you don't want me there?"

"No I do not. I'll be spending the day with Pansy. I expect you'll be in the library with Granger trying to find a charm to flatten her hair."

I glared at Draco and put all of the fierceness I could into that look. I wanted to say more, but I had no idea what to say. Instead I turned back to that oozing plant and said no more for the rest of the class period.

At dinner I sat in my usual spot and Draco sat next to me. He didn't try to say anything to me and I wasn't going to be the one to break the silence. I didn't know what had gotten into him. It wasn't like him. Not the Draco I knew. Still, he really hurt me. I wasn't sure if I was more angry at him for saying that, or if I was angry at myself for letting him get to me like that.

After dinner I saw the trio sneak off towards the kitchen. I started to go to my Common Room, but instead I decided to find Luna. I needed to talk to someone and I felt she was the one to find.

It took a while, but eventually I found her on the grounds telling a bunch of first years all about her father's adventures searching for a Crumple-Horned Snorkack.

I walked up to the group, "Luna, could I talk to you please?"

"Oh yes, Schylar. I'd be happy to talk. What is bothering you?"

We walked away from the first years, much to their relief.

"How did you know something was bothering me, Luna?"

"Your eyes," she said in her airy voice. "They looked troubled."

"Oh, well, yeah, something is bothering me," I was still amazed at how she always knew things.

"Tell me. What's wrong?"

We sat down on a bench in front of a small fountain and I told her everything Draco told me about Hogsmead.

"Luna, he and I were becoming good friends. That wasn't like him to say that."

She looked at me and her light blue eyes were a little unnerving, "I think you might just have to give him some time. Show him you're there. He'll come around."

"I don't know why it hurt me so much when he said those things, though."

"You're not sure how you feel about him. Only that you care a great deal." It wasn't a question.

I didn't know what to say.

"You'll figure things out. But, I'm always here if you need to talk," she patted my hand as she said this.

Luna and I walked back to the castle together. We parted ways by the staircase and I headed back to my dorm. I was still angry at Draco, but I felt a little bit better now that I had told someone.


	9. Chapter 10

_**Author's Note:** Hey all! Guess the next chapter took less time that I thought. I have to thank the lovely Stephen Jerzak and All Time Low for their wonderful music. I listened to them while I wrote this chapter...and most of the past ones as well. Anyway hope you enjoy. It's not terribly long, but it is what it is. There I go with my long notes again. Hope you like._

========================Chapter10================================

I spent the next few days just going from class to class. The weekend came and it went, as did the next week. Before too long, it was the day of the Hogsmead visit. Despite how much I wanted to go to Hogsmead, mostly because Draco had told me not to, I had work to catch up on so I stayed.

On my way to the library, I saw Hermione and walked over to her.

"Are you sure you're not going to come?"

I nodded, "Yes, I'm sure. I've dreadful marks in Divination. Trelawney gave me some extra credit, so that's what I'll be doing."

"Alright. I'll be off then. Ron and Harry are waiting for me."

"Goodbye. Have fun, Hermione."

I watched her skip off toward the High Road and wondered why she was so merry. I turned and went into the library.

I had been in there for quite a while, working on a horoscope, when suddenly I heard Harry. Not in the library, but in my thoughts.

_Oh my gosh! Katie!_

_Harry?! Harry, what's happened?_

_It's Katie Bell, she's been cursed._

_Cursed?_

_Yeah. We're on our way back. Tell you everything when we get there._

_Kay. I'll wait for you in the library._

I was answered with silence. This got my thoughts reeling again. Katie Bell cursed? But, who would curse her? Then I remembered Draco's expression when he said he didn't want me in Hogsmead. I tried to dispel the thought, but it didn't go away. It merely hovered in the back of my mind, impatiently waiting to be addressed again.

Soon Harry and the other two came rushing into the library and they told me what they saw. They said they were walking back toward the High Road when they saw Katie lifted into the air where she let out a terrible scream of pain. She then fell to the ground in a heap. Alicia Spinnet was with her and started yelling for help. Hagrid came and took her back to the castle.

"It was horrible," Hermione said holding her head in her hands.

"I think I know who cursed her," Harry said seriously.

"C'mon, Harry. Do you really think Malfoy did it?"

The thought I had earlier came back. Ron had only helped to confirm what I hoped wasn't true.

"Yes, Ron. I'm convinced it was him. He cursed Katie and made her take that necklace."

Ron only shook his head. I was thinking a million things at once.

"I have to go to bed. I have a headache," I said making an excuse to leave.

They didn't object, but I knew Harry knew that my head felt perfectly fine. I was only sure of one thing at that moment: I had to know if it was Draco who cursed Katie.

I ran to the Slytherin door, practically yelling the password at the snakes on the wall.

"Pansy, where's Draco?" I asked as I ran in.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him since breakfast. Why? What's the matter, Schylar?"

"I just need to speak with him." I had no idea why I was so angry. "Do you know where he likes to hang out?"

"No. we don't really hang out anymore," I could tell she was still a little angry with me about that.

"Great. Thanks, Pansy," I said suddenly remembering Harry's Marauders Map.

She looked confused at me thanking her. I ignored her look and ran back out of the Common Room.

_Harry!_ I practically yelled this thought at him.

_Jeez, Schylar. What?_

_I need to borrow your Map. Can I?_

_Yeah, it's in my dorm. Password's Gobbldegook._

_Alright, thanks._

_No problem._

I ran up to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Gobbldegook," I said looking up at her.

"Yes, yes." She opened her portrait door.

I climbed through the hole in the wall. The Common Room was empty save for Neville.

"Schylar! What are you doing in here?"

"I need to get something of Harry's. It's in the dorm."

He still looked shocked to see me in Gryffindor's Common Room. "Well, go on in. No one's in there. "

"Thanks, Neville."

I ran into the room and saw Hedwig sitting on a nightstand, so I assumed that it was Harry's bed. I saw a piece of parchment sitting next to the Snowy owl and picked it up. Hedwig gave me a curious look, but soon got bored with watching me and flew out of the open window.

I pointed my wand at the parchment, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

The Marauder's Map appeared before my eyes and I searched it for Draco's dot. I found it in an old classroom. He was alone.

"Bye, Neville," I said as I ran into the Common Room.

"Bye, Schy," he smiled as if in disbelief at how odd I was acting. He didn't question however. He just watched as I went rushing out of the Common Room.

I made my way to the classroom, checking the map every once in a while to make sure I was on the right path. Finally I came to the classroom. According to the map, he was still in there. I closed the map and put it I my pocket.

I busted in to find him sitting at a desk looking at his hands.

"Draco!" I was torn between anger and sympathy for him.

He looked up, "How'd you find me?"

"That doesn't matter. I have a question for you." Anger was winning over the sympathy. "Did you curse Katie Bell?"

His gray eyes stared into my brown ones. His were full of sadness and I knew I was right.

"Yes, I did. I didn't want to. You know that don't you?"

He tried to take my hands, but I wrenched them away.

"Then why did you do it?" I asked even though I knew the answer.

He knew I knew, but answered anyway. "I don't know, Schylar. I am so confused. I don't want to serve him, but I have no choice."

"There is always a choice." My voice was harder than I intended.

"He'll kill me if I don't do what he says." Draco's eyes were full of tears.

It was terrible looking at him like this. I couldn't bear it.

"Draco, I'm sorry. I know he's given you impossible choices. I'm sorry; it's just that it angers me so much."

"What makes you mad?"

"Him…" I hesitated. "You do, too."

He laughed, though it was harsh, "I want you to be mad at me. You'll be safer that way."

"I _don't _want to be mad at you, Draco. That's why you irritate me so much. One moment you seem to want to be friends," I pressed on, "then the next moment you're suddenly all high and mighty and want nothing to do with me. So which is it Draco Malfoy? Are we friends or not?"

He looked stunned. "I-I'm not sure what to say."

I folded my arms, "The truth would be appreciated."

"The truth? Well, the truth is that I really don't want you to be angry with me either. I _always _want to be friends with you, but I don't want you hurt."

"My father is fricken Voldemort! I'm always going to be in danger, Draco. You can't stop that by ignoring me. I need a friend."

"You have friends. Potter, Weasley, Longbottom and Granger."

I shook my head, "I need you as a friend. You understand my fear, and I'm beginning to miss your snide remarks." I smile and hope he understands.

"Fear? I have no fear," his smirk turns into a real smile.

I laugh as I give him a tight hug. He seemed surprised but soon returned the hug. He pulled my face toward him to look at me.

"So, you don't hate me?"

I shook my head, "No, I don't hate you. I'm angry, but I don't hate you. In fact, I'm beginning to quite like you."

His eyes sparkled, "Really?" he smiled.

"Oh no, I've just given you an unnecessary ego boost."

He laughed and pulled me into an embrace once more and I was content. My anger was not gone, but it was momentarily forgotten.

I didn't want him to let go and he didn't. I was in total happiness.


	10. Chapter 11

_**Author's Note: **Hey everyone! I just wanna say thanks to everyone who added this story to their favorites and a special thanks to **iwasbroken456 **for all of her encouragement. She also has an amazing story called **Apple of my Eye**. Read it and review it. It's awesome. Well, enjoy the newest chapter._

==========================Chapter11=============================

I walked back up to Gryffindor Tower after awhile of standing there with Draco.

"Password, please," The Fat Lady said to me from her portrait.

"Gobbldegook," I said brightly.

"You are in quite a better mood than earlier," she said as she swung her portrait open.

"Yep, thanks," I said as I walked in.

I looked around and eventually found Harry sitting with Hermione, Ron and Ginny at a table near the fire.

"Hi guys!" I said as I walked over to them. "Here ya go, Harry." I handed him the map.

"Thanks, Schylar," he said taking it back.

I looked around and everyone's shocked expressions weren't quite registering with me.

"Hey, Earth to friends," I said waving my hand in front of their faces.

"Hi, Schy," Hermione stammered. "How did you get in here?"

Suddenly their expressions made sense. I laughed, "Harry gave me the password so I could get his map. I had to do some investigating."

They didn't ask any questions about what I was investigating. I doubt they'd want to know anyway.

I settled in with them and Ron and Ginny continued their argument on which Quidditch team was the best. Ron thought the Chudley Cannons were best; Ginny was for the Holyhead Harpies.

"So, Schylar," Hermione said interrupting their argument. "What's got you so happy?"

I felt myself blushing, "Nothing. I'm just in a good mood. Why were you so happy this morning?"

"Same reason; I was in a good mood."

We both knew we weren't telling each other everything, but we called a silent truce.

The five of us talked for a while longer, then I went back to my own dorm and, for once, had a good night's sleep.

_**Monday Morning**_

I went to the Great Hall the next morning still happy, but determined to let Draco know I was still angry with him.

I had just put some bacon on my plate when the post came. I looked up, not really expecting anything. To my surprise I saw Athena soaring toward me. She lighted down next to my plate and stuck her leg out so I could untie the letter attached there.

She kept looking from me to my plate, so I gave her my bacon and she hooted happily before flying off to do whatever she did during the day.

I unrolled the letter and upon seeing the slanting handwriting of Dumbledore, I suddenly remembered the letter had sent him. I began to read, eager to know what he had thought about the dream.

_Schylar,_

_Thank you for telling me about your dream. It is most unsettling. I think you should take it as a warning. I believe you saw this before it happened. A vision of sorts. Harry saw things through Voldemort's perspective; you're seeing it as a bystander. I also know that he is currently staying at Malfoy Manor. That would just be my guess, and my guesses are usually correct. Speaking of the Malfoys, please stay close to Draco. He needs a true friend, and you are that friend. He seems to be quite fond of you. Just another one of my guesses. I have to tell you that while you are not the first student to wake me in the middle of the night, you are the first to do it by owl. You were quite right to do that. Mr. Filch would have, as you put it, had a cow. You gave me a laugh. Thank you. Should you ever have another vision, come to me at once._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Dumbledore_

I rolled the letter back up and put it in my book bag. So Voldemort was the guest at Draco's. I was going to find him to talk to him about it, and then I remembered that I was still mad at him.

In the middle of my internal argument about whether or not I wanted to be mad at Draco, I had the funniest mental picture of Athena tapping on Dumbledore's door and him answering it wearing a dressing gown and a nightcap with stars on them.

I had an urge to start laughing. Apparently Harry saw the picture, too because some of the older Slytherins were pointing toward the Gryffindor table and when I looked over there, Harry was choking on his drink because he had started to laugh.

_Where did that come from, Schy? I know I didn't think that._

_Ha-ha, sorry, Harry. _I explained the letter to him.

_Oh…yeah then that makes some sense. Don't worry about it._

That day in potions, Draco left Crabbe and Goyle to sit next to me.

"Hey, Schylar."

"Hello, Draco." I tried not to be too nice-sounding.

"How are you?" He seemed to know I was still mad.

"Fine," I said in my best irritated-Hermione impression.

"Oh, well that's good."

"Yeah."

Slughorn decided to start class just then. We were to create a batch of an antidote for poisoning using wolfsbane and essence of dittany.

I started making my antidote, remembering what Hermione had said earlier that week about antidotes. When I looked over to where she was sitting, she seemed to be off to a good start. She and Neville were partners and even he didn't seem to be having a problem with it.

"Schylar are you mad at me?" Draco asked.

I had to stifle a giggle and tried to give him an annoyed expression, but it probably looked like I had to burp.

"Yes, Draco. I'm mad at you. Please add to drops of Dittany."

He added the ingredient, "But, why?"

"I told you why. Or have you forgotten?"

He seemed to have really forgotten. "What do you mean? The only thing I remember was you smiling and hugging me."

"Really, Draco?" I lowered my voice, "You mean you don't recall what to did to Katie and what you said to me before-hand?"

His face fell, "Oh…yeah. I guess you're right to be mad at me."

"Yeah, ya think?"

"Just don't be mad for too long, okay?" he smiled.

"I'll be mad for as long as I like," I smiled as I said it, despite myself.

At the end of class, Slughorn told us that he'd have our grades for our antidotes by the next class.

_**Later that day**_

I was sitting in the Common Room, which was predictably deserted. I was seriously beginning to wonder if there _were _any other Slytherins besides the Quidditch team, Draco, Pansy and I. It seemed doubtful.

Draco walked in and I decided it was time to talk to him about his parents' house guest.

"Draco, can I talk to you?"

"I see you're not mad at me anymore."

I rolled my eyes, "Not at the moment anyway. Wanna take a walk with me?"

"Sure," he said. "After you, miss." He said motioning to the door.

I raised my eyebrows, "You're such a weirdo." I laughed as I walked out the door.

We walked out to the lake in silence. It was a happy silence though.

I turned to him, "I know he's at your house."

"Who?" he tried to act like he didn't know what I was talking about, but I didn't miss the shock that passed through his eyes.

"Voldemort, Draco; I know he's there."

He looked at the lake as he sat down, "Oh."

I sat down next to him and put my hand on his arm, "I'm not mad at you or anything."

"You should be. You really should be, Schylar. You don't know what I have to do."

"What he told you to do; I know what you're supposed to do."

He shook his head, "Did you see that I had to repair the Vanishing Cabinet in the Come-and-Go Room?"

"You have to repair an old cabinet?"

"It's not just a cabinet. It'll give the Death Eaters access into the school."

I didn't know what to say. He looked so hurt it made me want to cry.

"Draco," I put my arm around him.

"You hate me don't you?"

I put my head on his shoulder, "No, I don't hate you. I've told you that before. I don't think I could ever hate you."

"You're the only one."

"I'm your friend. I'll always be your friend. I know what you're going through. Believe me, I've felt it."

He laid his head on my head, "Ha, yeah. I forgot about that."

Once again I felt great sitting there with him. Suddenly I was pulled into what seemed to be a vision.

I heard the cold voice, "Narcissa, I have been very pleased with you. You're family will be redeemed. If your son can complete his task."

"Yes, my lord," I heard a quavering voice of a woman who I assumed to be Draco's mother.

"If he doesn't, you will all feel Lord Voldemort's wrath," the voice of my father said.

Suddenly I was back next to Draco. He was looking at me like he was very scared.

"Schylar, what happened?"

"I-I think I just had a vision. He was with your mom; he said if you didn't complete the task, you'd all pay." I was shaking.

"C'mon, I'm taking you to Dumbledore."

* * *

**_Haha, cliffhanger-ish ending! I'm back a school so the next chapters might be kinda short._**

**_Well, Asta-La-Soup!! XD_**


	11. Chapter 12

**_Hey, everyone! Well, here ya go. All you Schylar-Draco fans....Well you'll see. haha. Please review. =)_**

=========================Chapter 12==============================

Draco had his arms around my shoulders as he led me towards Dumbledore's office. I was still in shock from the vision. By the time we had walked to the door, I had decided what I was going to do.

I was abruptly brought back to my senses when I heard Draco pounding on the door.

"Professor," he yelled. "Professor we need to talk to you immediately!"

The door was opened by a bemused, but clam Dumbledore. "Yes, Mr. Malfoy?" he said, his eyes twinkling.

"She-she had a vision, sir." I wasn't the only one shaken by my vision.

Dumbledore looked alarmed, "Bring her in, Draco."

He led me into the office and Dumbledore pulled up a chair for me and one for Draco. He sat behind his desk, across from us.

"What did you see, Schylar?"

"I saw Voldemort with Draco's mum. He," I took a deep breath. "He said if Draco didn't complete the task, his whole family would pay; if he completed it, they'd all be redeemed."

Dumbledore put his fingertips together and looked at me over his spectacles, "Do you know what this task is?"

I looked at Draco, looking for some sign. "Go ahead, tell him, Schylar."

I took a deep breath, "Voldemort's task for Draco is to….kill you. He also has to repair the Vanishing Cabinet in the Room of Requirement so the Death Eaters can make it into the school."

"Is this true, Draco?" Dumbledore didn't seem angry; just curious.

Draco nodded. "I can't kill you, sir. But, I already fixed the Cabinet." There were tears in his eyes. I took his hand and he squeezed mine.

"Draco, thank you. You, as well, Schylar. Had it not been for you, I do not think he would've been able to tell me. I mean that in the kindest way, Draco."

"But," Draco said looking up. "Why are you thanking me?"

"Draco it doesn't take bravery to kill someone; it takes true bravery to warn the person. Of course I already guessed that something like this was up Voldemort's sleeve. But, thank you for telling me what I already know." Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling again.

"Sir, you knew?" I asked him. I can't say I was too surprised, Dumbledore had a knack for guessing things like this.

"Yes, I knew." I saw Dumbledore glance at the arm of Draco's chair. It was then that I realized we were still holding hands. I made no move to let go.

Draco looked confused, but it showed in his eyes that he was relieved at getting this off his chest.

"Now, you two should get back to your dorms. It's getting late," Dumbledore said.

As we were getting up Dumbledore added, "Mr. Malfoy, watch out for her."

"I will, Professor." He was still holding my hand.

We walked to the Common Room hand in hand. He still looked a little bit shaken, but there was a light in his eyes that hadn't been there earlier.

I stopped him just before he said the password, "Draco, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure. What's up?"

I motioned to our clasped hands, "What does this mean?"

"I guess it means that I want you to be my girlfriend. If you even think of me like that; it'd be perfectly sane of you not to think of me as more than a friend, especially since you know all this bad stuff about-"

"Draco, shut up."

He blinked, "What?"

"Shut up," I smiled. "I want to be your girlfriend, too. If you want to be my boyfriend that is. It's perfectly understandable if you didn't think of me that way." I laughed as I mocked him.

"I want to be your boyfriend, too."

I got a big, goofy grin on my face and gave him a hug.

"So, does that mean we're together?" he asked into my hair.

"Yes, it means we're together," I said into his chest. I couldn't help laughing.

"What's so funny?"

I stepped back, not letting go of his hand, "I was just thinking about when we first met. I couldn't stand you."

He laughed, "Yeah, I noticed that. I didn't want to like you, but…I couldn't help it. I found you fascinating."

"You found me fascinating?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. You were always so blunt with me. No one was ever like that."

I blushed, "Oh, well. Was I not supposed to be?"

"I liked it about you."

We walked into the Common Room holding hands. Pansy gave me a very dark look and I really didn't care.

Draco put his arms around me, "Go get some rest."

"Alright, you, too," I said.

Before he let me go, I felt him kiss the top of my head.

I walked into my dorm with butterflies in my stomach.


	12. Chapter 13

**_Hey everyone....this chapter takes place a week after the last one {yes I just pointed out the obvious} Thanks for all of the reviews & I hope you like it. =) _**

==========================Chapter 13==============================

_**A week later**_

I still wasn't really certain about whether or not I should tell Hermione and everyone about Draco and I. I could just visualize all of their reactions.

Hermione would be shocked and maybe even a little angry. She'd probably tell me I was making a mistake, but then she'd get over it and try to be happy for me, but never letting me forget her opinion on the matter.

Ron would just get angry. Probably so angry, his ears would be redder than a blushing tomato. Not that I could blame him, what with everything that Draco had done to and said about his family.

Then there's Harry. He'd either do one of two things: get mad at me, pull the over-protective big brother role, and use it as an excuse to hate Draco more. Or, he'd be mad for a little while, get over-protective and try to get along with Draco. But, I was pretty sure it'd be the former instead of the latter.

I was on my way to Transfiguration, when I bumped into Luna.

"Hello, Luna. Sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you."

She blinked as if she was being pulled out of her own little world, "Oh, it's alright, Schylar. How are you?"

"I'm doing good. I'm really good, actually. And you?"

"I'm doing good. Nargles took my shoes, again. But, I do expect you're doing great."

Now it was my turn to blink, "What do you mean?"

"Well, you and Draco, of course."

"How did you know? I haven't said anything about it."

"Like I said before, your eyes tell everything."

"Oh," she never ceased to amaze me. "Well, I'd best be off to class."

"Yes, me, as well. I've got History of Magic."

I turned to walk away, "Oh, Luna?"

"Don't worry, I won't say anything," she said over her shoulder.

"Thanks."

I was still amazed as I walked into Transfiguration. Mini was standing in front of a huge chalkboard, using her wand to magic instructions onto it.

"Hey, Professor," I said taking my seat.

She finished writing the instructions and turned around, "Hello, Schylar. How is everything going?"

"Great," I smiled.

The bell had just rang for class to start. Mini stood in front of her desk, waiting for everyone to quiet down.

"Hello, class," she said. "Today we will be transfiguring teacups into canaries."

I heard the door open followed by heavy footsteps.

"How good of you to join us, Crabbe. Take your seat." She didn't look pleased that he was late, even by a few minutes. Her dark eyes were throwing darts his way. I looked back at him and he looked a little bit lost. I had to try hard not to laugh.

"Now, if you all would repeat this spell after me: Aviarti."

We all repeated the spell quite a few times. She had to make sure we were pronouncing it right. Then, after she was satisfied, she gave all of us teacups and let us attempt to turn them into canaries.

By the end of the hour, the closest I had come to producing a canary was a teacup with yellow feathers and stubs for wings. I passed by Draco's desk and saw that he hadn't faired much better than me. Then I looked to Hermione's desk and saw a little yellow canary flying around her head. Of everyone in the entire class, she was the only one who had managed to transfigure her teacup.

I caught up with her, "Hey, Hermione. Good job on the canary."

"Thank you," she said as she gathered her load of books. "You were close to getting it."

I looked over at my sad attempt, "Thanks, but I wasn't even close." I laughed as we walked out of the door.

I looked over my shoulder and saw Draco watching me. I smiled at him then turned back to Hermione.

"Did I just see you smile at Draco?" she shifted her books.

I could feel myself starting to blush, "Yes, you did. We are friends."

"I know you're friends, but friends don't usually blush when they smile at each other."

"There was no blushing there at all. Plus, you can't say anything. I see how you look at Ron."

She blushed, "Yeah, well. I won't say anything if you don't."

"It's a deal."

We both laughed as we walked to the library to spend our free period. We had been sitting there for awhile when I noticed Harry and Ron weren't there.

"Hey, where are the guys?"

Hermione looked up from her book, "They're at the Quidditch pitch. First game is Saturday. Are you coming?"

"Yeah, I guess I can make it. Ron's on the team??"

She nodded, "Yeah, he is."

"I hope they win."

"Me, too. I'd be so happy for him."

I just smiled, knowing she meant Ron. We both turned back to our books then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw someone sit down next to me, but I didn't think anything of it.

"Is that a good book?"

I jumped, "Gosh, Draco! Don't do that."

He laughed and put his arm around me, "Sorry." Then he really astonished me by saying, "Hello, Hermione." Then he smirked and the shock lessened.

"H-Hello," she said.

I looked from Hermione to Draco in shock. Hermione looked like she was waiting for him to call her a Mudblood or something.

"Draco, are you alright?"

He looked at me, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Because you were just civil to Hermione."

His grey eyes lit up as he laughed, "Well I'd be stupid if I didn't at least try to be nice to my girlfriend's best friend. Even if she is Muggle-born."

"Schylar, did he just say 'girlfriend'?" Hermione said.

I looked at her, "Uhh, yeah, he did." I looked at her anxiously, expecting her to get mad at me.

Instead she just looked at the two of us, open-mouthed. Finally after about five minutes she said, "I was wondering when this was going to happen."

"So you're not mad?"

She shook her head, "No, I'm not mad. Just a little shocked. When did this happen?"

"After he took me to Dumbledore's office last week."

"Why did you go to Dumbledore's office?" she snapped.

Draco answered before I could, "She had another vision."

"What? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" She rounded on Draco, "You better tell me next time she has a vision. The day she has it."

"I'll make sure to tell you, but I can't be seen talking to a Gryffindor."

She rolled her eyes, "Schylar, what did you see?"

Draco started to tell me not to say anything, but I said, "Draco, you said it yourself: she's my best friend. I'm going to tell her."

He seemed to know I wasn't going to back down, so he didn't say anything. I then told Hermione all about my vision and the meeting with our headmaster.

"Wow," was all she could say.

Just then the bell rang. We all got up and Draco grabbed my books, getting ready to carry them to class for me.

"I'll catch up to you, 'kay?"

He nodded, "Alright. See you in Divination."

Once he was gone I turned to Hermione, "Hey, don't tell Harry and Ron."

"About you and Draco, or the vision?"

"Me and Draco; I'm not ready for them to know yet. But, Pansy saw us together yesterday, so half the school could know by now."

"Well, I don't know if she's said anything, but Harry and Ron would want you to tell them yourself."

"I know they would," I said. "I'm just not sure how to."

"You'll figure it out," she said patting my shoulder. "Well, I'm off to Arithmancy."

We said goodbye and I set off for Divination. Draco was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs with a concerned and caring smile.

"Is everything okay?" he asked me.

"Yeah, everything's fine. I just told her not to tell…about us."

He frowned, "You don't want anyone to know?"

"Not yet. Draco, I'm sorry; it's just that I'm not ready to tell people yet."

He gave back my books, "It's alright."

"You don't sound like you think so."

He started up the stairs, "Let me know when you're not embarrassed." He continued up the stairs without looking back at me.

I looked down miserably at the books he handed back to me. It was my Divination manual, a rather large book Hermione had lent me, and _Basic Book of Spells Grade 6_.

I walked up the long, narrow, winding stairs and I couldn't get the image of Draco's face out of my mind. It wasn't his anger that bothered me; it was the hurt that showed in his grey eyes; eyes that were so expressive and showed exactly what he was thinking. I felt horrible for what I said. He was right to be mad; I had sounded like I was ashamed of him. I wasn't embarrassed; I just wasn't ready to tell everyone.

I had walked into Divination and, as I had suspected, Draco was sitting at a table with Crabbe and Goyle. I looked around the room and saw that Luna was sitting alone at the smallest table. The table was directly across the room from Draco, where he was talking and wearing his signature Malfoy smirk. I walked over and sat down with Luna. She didn't even notice I was there until Professor Trelawney asked us to make horoscopes for our partners.

For about fifteen minutes I sincerely worked on Luna's horoscope. Needless to say, I really didn't care whether or not Mars was going to have a positive affect while Pluto was in her planetary house. So I decided to take a page out of Ron's book and make stuff up. Twenty minutes later, I had predicted that Luna would be poisoned by old gurdyroot tea, bitten by a rogue gnome, burned by a Blast-Ended-Skrewt, and sat on by an overgrown Crumple-Horned Snorkack.

I handed her back her paper and she looked at it curiously. She finished mine and handed it to me. I skimmed them and according to her, I was in for a Wrackspurt infestation.

"Here you go, Schylar. I like your predictions."

"Thanks, Luna. Yours were good, too."

She looked off into space once more, and I did the same. The overpowering incense fumes started to take a toll on my consciousness and I soon started drifting off into thoughts about how angry I was at myself.

Why did he get so angry? It was a stupid question; the answer was obvious. I was being childish and selfish by wanting to keep us a secret. But, what I didn't understand was why he looked so hurt.

I was still pondering this when our bug-eyed professor dismissed us. I waved goodbye to Luna and glanced toward where Draco stood, gathering his things. He walked right passed me without even glancing my way.

"Goodbye," Luna said as she walked out.

"Bye," I said following her. I glimpsed the top of Draco's head as he descended the stairs.

I drifted through my last classes. At dinner I sat in my usual spot and Draco in his. I was staring at my food when I heard him say something to Pansy about how she should mind her own business. I had no idea whether or not he was talking about me and him or something else. We didn't look at each other through the whole meal.

I pushed my plate away and walked to where Hermione was sitting at the Gryffindor table. She was scolding Ron about eating with his mouth full. I was greeted by a plethora of smiles as I sat down.

"Hey, Hermione can you meet me in the library when you finish eating?"

She rolled her eyes at Ron and looked at me, "Yeah. Is there something wrong?"

"I just need to talk to you about…" I flicked my eyes in the direction of my table.

She got the message, "Oh. Alright, I'll meet you there."

"Thanks."

I walked away from the table and heard Harry ask Hermione what was going on. I stopped and pretended like I was tying my shoe so I could hear what she was saying. Thankfully, she just told him that I needed help with a project. I got up and headed toward the library.

Hermione was there within minutes.

"Okay, what's the matter?" she asked as soon as she sat down.

I took a deep breath, "Draco's mad at me and it's my fault." I told her what happened.

"I can see why he got mad, Schylar," she said bluntly.

"I can, too. But, what I don't get is why he got so mad."

She raised her eyebrows, "You can't see it?"

I was confused, "See what?"

"Really, Schylar," she was looking at me like I had another arm growing out of my head. "How can you not see it?"

"See what, Hermione!?"

She laughed a little, "How much he cares for you."

"What? He can't care for me; we've only been together for a week."

She leaned back in her chair. "He's cared for you for quite a while," she said matter-of-factly.

I leaned back in my chair and thought about what she had said. I thought back to all of those times Draco had sat talking with me. That day in the Owlery; when I fell asleep in the Common Room and he gave me his jacket; when he sat with me after I had that dream…all of it made sense.

"Hermione, you're right," I said as a look of realization planted itself on my face.

She laughed, "So what are you going to do?"

"I have no idea. I should apologize to him."

"Yeah, probably."

I stood up, "Thanks, Hermione. I'm going to go find him right now. Then he and I will tell Harry and Ron together."

She smiled at me as I half-ran, half-skipped out of the library.

* * *

**_Will Schylar be able to tell Harry and Ron? Will Draco accept her apology? These are questions I don't even know the answer to, yet. Let me know if you have any ideas about anything. Thanks for reading! XD_**


	13. Chapter 14: A Storm is brewin'

**_Hey hi, here's the next chapter. I actually decided to name this one. There might be a few 'Oakie' sayings throughout this thing, so sorry about that. Anyway hope you like it. Please review. Thanks._**

========================Chapter 14===========================

I ran around like a headless chicken for awhile trying to find Draco. Finally I rounded a corner and saw him come out of a door that faded back into the wall as I watched, like it had never been there. I shook my head, then decided not to try and figure it out.

"Hey," I called, "Draco!"

He turned around as I ran up to him, "What?" he looked a little ragged.

"I want to tell you that I'm sorry for acting so stupid."

He smirked, and as much as I hated that smirk any other time, I absolutely loved seeing it right then.

"Can I take that as an 'apology accepted'?" I asked, looking up at him.

He looked down at me still sneering, "Well, since you've seen how stupid you were, I guess so."

I jokingly punched his shoulder and he pulled me close to him. He held me for a while before stepping back and holding me at arm's length.

"So, you're going to tell them, right?"

"No, _we're _going to tell them."

He blinked, "We? As in, you and me…both of us?"

"Yes, both of us," I laughed.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded, "I'm positive. On Saturday, go to the library after lunch and I'll bring all three of them in and we'll tell them together."

"Alright," he said.

I thought for a minute, "On second thought, how about we meet by the lake instead? Ron might explode in the library and Mrs. Pinch will have our heads for that."

"Good thinking on that. Wouldn't want the Blood Tra- I mean Weasley to destroy the library."

"Nice catch," I said making sure he knew his slip-up didn't go unnoticed.

"Sorry," he said with a little smile.

"Be more careful, that's all I ask. You have two days to get better at that." I smiled back up at him.

He put his arm around me and we walked back to the Common Room. He didn't move his arm as we walked in. People still didn't seem to be used to us being together. I had to admit that I wasn't quite used to it yet either. But, I wasn't going to tell him that.

We sat down in front of the fire. Draco stared at the flames and I watched the firelight dance across his face. It effect it had on his grey eyes was truly amazing. His eyes looked sort of silver with little flecks of amber. It was beautiful.

He noticed me staring, "What's the matter?"

I blushed a little, "Nothing."

"What were you staring at?" he raised an eyebrow.

I smiled and blushed even more, "Your eyes."

"Okay, I'm not going to question you," he smiled at me.

I laid my head against his shoulder and soon found myself drifting off. I could feel him carrying me into my room and laying me down on my bed.

The next day, my classes flew by in a blur. I had an exam in Ancient Runes that I think I did alright on. All I could think about was telling Harry and Ron the next day.

After I ate dinner I skipped over to Gryffindor's table and sat down next to Ron.

"Hey, Schy," he said through a mouth full of custard.

"Hey, guys," I smiled.

Harry swallowed his treacle tart and asked, "What's up?"

"Can you three meet me in the Entrance Hall tomorrow after lunch? I have something to show you."

Hermione brightened a little, "Of course we'll be there."

"What've you got to show us?" Ron asked curiously.

Harry's expression mimicked Ron's.

"You'll see," I said as I skipped off toward the door.

I figured since I had time to kill before returning to the dorm, I'd roam around the castle a little bit.

I had wandered up and down at least five different flights of stairs, marveling at the millions of moving pictures that covered the walls. Many of the subjects in the portraits waved or smiled at me as I walked by. I returned the greetings, feeling really happy. I can't say why I was so elated, but I was enjoying it.

I let my feet lead the way as I had no destination in mind. I walked down a corridor that was only lit by a single lantern. The illumination gave the hallway an eerie look. I immediately thought of a bad horror movie as I continued down the dim hall. I hoped that a giant goop monster wouldn't jump out at me…or worse a hungry Crabbe and Goyle. I laughed at my ridiculous thought. I hadn't realized how empty this corridor actually was until I looked at the walls; there were only about five pictures on the walls. All of the people in the paintings were asleep.

I headed down the hall until I came to an old looking door. It was dusty, except the handle. It looked as if it had just been opened. I tried the handle and sure enough it was unlocked.

The door creaked as I opened it. I walked into a small, dark room. I lit my wand. It looked like an old office. There was a desk with a stack of old books. I walked over to the desk to get a closer look at the books. The top one was the oldest looking one. It was bound in brown leather and had Ancient Greek letters embossed in faded gold across the cover. I started to open it when I heard something behind me.

I jumped and turned around, ready to throw a punch. To my surprise I saw an amused looking Dumbledore standing in the corner.

"Hello, Schylar," he said.

My eyes widened, "Uhh, h-hello, Professor. Sorry, I was just w-wandering around."

"That's quite alright. That is an old book that belonged to Professor Dippet," he said, indicating the Greek book.

"Sir, what is it about?"

"If I translated it correctly, it is a collection of works by Athena. The one your owl was named after."

"That sounds really interesting. Sorry to bother you, Professor. I think I'll head back to my dorm now."

"I'll walk with you, Schylar."

He and I walked back up the corridor and onto the staircases. Dumbledore would occasionally mention something about the artist of this painting or the meaning of that one.

We were almost by the library when Dumbledore asked, "Schylar, if I may ask, how are things with you and Mr. Malfoy?"

I smiled, "Me and Draco? Things are great."

"I see you've made up then?"

"Yes, we have." I decided not to ask how he even knew we had started fighting. "I'm really glad he and I are dating. He seems like a totally different person than the one I met the first day of term."

"He does seem to make you happy," Dumbledore said.

I smiled again, "Yeah, he does."

Dumbledore bid me goodbye and someone came around the corner. I looked and saw it was Ron walking toward me. He was smiling, but his red ears gave him away.

"Hey, Ron… What's the matter?"

"Oh, I don't know. It might just be the fact that you're dating the world's biggest scumbag."

"W-what?"

I could see him getting angrier, "Don't play dumb, Schylar. I heard you talking to Dumbledore. I didn't like you being his friend, but I let it go. But, this? I can't believe you. Were you ever going to tell us?" his voice was rising.

"I was going to tell you tomorrow. That's what I had to show you," my voice was beginning to rise as well.

"Do you know what he has said to me and my family? But I expect you think he's a great guy and he hasn't done anything wrong." He was yelling now.

"I'm not pretending he's perfect, Ron. I know he's done bad things."

He crossed his arms, narrowed his eyes and spoke quietly, "You just don't care." I preferred his yelling.

"How can you think I don't care? Ron, you were one of my first friends here. You're family means the world to me."

"I don't want to hear it, Riddle. Go be with your Death Eater. You'll be with your beloved father soon enough and he'll make you one of them, too. Who knows, you might become his favorite."

"That's low, Ron. Really, really low."

He turned to leave without saying anything else. I watched him stomp off towards the staircase that led to Gryffindor Tower.

I walked to the dungeons, shaking with anger and worse, sorrow. Ron was one of my best friends and he hated me. He absolutely hated me. And he knew how to hit me hard without even throwing a punch. Did he really think that I'd ever want to be a Death Eater? Didn't he realize that I hated Voldemort as much as he did, if not more?

"Cobra," I said to the snake covered wall. The door appeared and I walked in. I was relieved to see that nobody was in the Common Room. I walked to my favorite corner and pulled my knees up to my chin. I let the tears run down my cheeks and I cried silently.

_Schylar? It's Harry. _He sounded concerned

_Hey, Harry. I hope it's you; you're the only one I know of that can talk to me in my head._

_Ha, yeah; that's true. Anyway, Ron came storming into the Common Room really angry. He wouldn't tell me why. He only said that I'd find out tomorrow when you showed me what you had to show me._

_Yeah, he and I had a row. I'll tell you why tomorrow, unless you don't want to meet me._

_No, I do. Hermione and I will still meet you in the Entrance Hall after lunch. See you then._

_Bye, Harry._

I felt his presence leave my mind. I wiped my eyes and hoped he wouldn't hate me when he found out.

I stayed curled up in the chair, tears running down my face for awhile longer. Crying still bothered me, but I couldn't stop. I only made myself angrier because I couldn't dry up the waterworks.

Soon Draco walked in and because I was sure he'd notice that I'd been crying, I held my breath and willed myself to blend into the wall. He had almost walked past when he seemed to realize he hadn't seen me since dinner. He looked around and to my immense relief, he didn't notice me.

I waited until I saw him walk into his dorm before I let out my breath. I decided to get ready for bed. I thought that I'd have problems sleeping, but instead I fell asleep almost instantly.

When I woke the next day, I didn't want to get up. I walked over to my trunk and dug through it until I found my favorite jeans, a pair of bootcut, faded old Levi's with holes in the knees (Mini despised them), and soon after I found a deep purple shirt with a picture of a black rose on the front. After I changed, I rummaged around under my bed and found a pair of western-looking boots. I pulled them on and stepped in front of the mirror.

My hair was a tangled mess and my eyes were still a little puffy. I ran I brush through my hair a few times before it was mildly presentable. Then I pulled out my black eyeliner and lined my dark eyes. This only made my skin look paler. I took a deep breath and walked out of my dorm.

The sun must have been burning brightly because the light that filtered through the lake was brighter than usual. I looked down at my watch and saw that it was almost time for lunch. I hadn't realized I'd slept in so late.

I sped off to the Great Hall. I sat down and Draco scooted over to where I was at.

"Hey, sleepy. How are you? You looked pretty bummed out sitting in the Common Room last night."

"You saw me?" I seriously thought he hadn't noticed me there.

"Yeah, but you didn't look like you wanted to talk. So I let you work it out for yourself. But, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for letting me figure that out for myself," I smiled at him.

"'Kay, I'm glad you're alright. Are we still telling your friends today?"

I took a deep breath, remembering what Ron told me the day before, "Yeah, we're still telling them."

"Alright. Well, I'm finished eating so, I'm going to head to the lake."

"Okay, bye."

He left and I looked down at my food. I wasn't really hungry. I turned and looked at where the trio was sitting. Hermione and Harry both had their backs to me, but Ron was glaring at me. His glare was worse than what I'd imagined the Gorgon's to be and that was a scary thought. I tuned back around and looked back down at my plate. After a few minutes, I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Hermione.

"You ready to go?" she asked.

I nodded and stood up, joining her and Harry. We walked outside in silence. The sun was really bright and I didn't understand how it could be so intense and happy when I was so grim.

Finally, I couldn't stand it anymore and said, "How mad was Ron?"

"He was pretty angry," Hermione said. "Don't blame yourself, alright?"

"Alright," I told her. "But, really, I understand why."

Hermione didn't answer and Harry stayed silent as well. They didn't help my nerves very much. Soon we were at the lake. I turned to my friends.

"Are you ready?" I was speaking to myself, in addition to them.

"Yeah," Harry said.

Hermione just nodded. I took a deep breath and looked to the trees that lined that part of the lake. I saw someone move from behind the tree and Draco walked out into the sun. I held out my hand and he took it.

"Well, here's what I had to show you." I looked expectantly to Harry. Hermione did the same. "Say something, Harry."

"Now I know why Ron was so angry," he said.

"Are you as mad as he was…is?"

Harry shook his head, "I can't say I'm thrilled. I need some time, Schy. Just give me some time."

"I understand, Harry." I was so grateful he wasn't angry at me.

Then Harry rounded on Draco, "Malfoy, if you _ever_ hurt her, I'll personally take care of you. Now, I don't like you, but for some reason Schylar does, so I'm going to be nice. But, remember, I don't trust you."

"I don't like you either, but I'm glad you'll be there to protect her. And I hope you kill me if I ever hurt her," Draco said.

"Don't worry, I will," Harry said, his green eyes flashing.

* * *

**_Well, if you have any ideas feel free to let me know._**


	14. Chapter 15

**_Hi everyone, here's chapter 15. I really can't believe I've written that much. I wanna thank my buddy, iwasbroken456 for helpin me out with some stuff. Hope y'all like it. Please review. I'll gladly take ideas. =)_**

==========================Chapter 15==============================

_**A few months later**_

Things had been going great with me and Draco. He and Harry had finally come to an agreement: they were now both my bodyguards. I told them over and over that I could take care of myself, but they wouldn't listen to me. So now if I wasn't with one of them, Harry was constantly poking around in my head. It got quite annoying. There was one good thing about their little agreement: Ron was speaking to me again. He'd volunteer to watch over me to "give Harry a break," when he was really giving me a break. We'd go and hang out somewhere, usually with Hermione. Well, he and Hermione would usually go hang out; I'd sneak off somewhere to be alone.

This was working until the day I had a vision after Easter holidays.

I had walked to the clearing that the Thestrals often stayed at, after I had walked to the lake with Ron and Hermione, who had stayed at school for the holidays.

I was sitting against an old, gnarled tree watching the Thestral foals chase each other. The smallest one kept trying to fly above the other two, but it kept falling back to earth after it got above two feet off the ground.

I was laughing at this when I realized wasn't with the Thestrals anymore. I looked around and I was in a dark room with very dim lighting. There was a small fire flickering in the large fireplace. It cast just enough light for me to make out a table and a few chairs sat around it.

I had been trying to figure out why this room looked so familiar when I looked closer at who was sitting at the table.

At the head of the table was Voldemort. The seat to his right was empty; to his left sat Bellatrix Lestrange. As I looked down the table I saw Draco's parents and a few other Death Eaters. Then as my eyes went down the table, I saw Draco sitting there; far off from the rest of the group. I began to wonder what this meeting was all about. I didn't have long to wait.

"I have called this meeting to find out what has been going on at Hogwarts." His cold voice chilled me to the bone. "Draco, what have you found out?"

He seemed to shrink, "N-nothing, sir."

"Lies!" Voldemort said in a deadly quiet voice.

Draco's mother leaned over and muttered something to him.

"Listen to you mother. You know very well what happens to those who lie."

Draco swallowed hard, "I told you my Lord, I know nothing of the girl; your daughter." There was a new light in his eyes; sort of a confidence, like he was protecting something and was proud of it.

"Very well, you insolent little boy." The snake-like creature turned toward the door, "Wormtail, bring me Severus' batch of Veratiserum."

I saw Narcissa's eyes widen in horror. I looked to my boyfriend to see his reaction; his mouth formed a thin line and his eyes were an unreadable grey shield of defiance. I had never been more grateful, or angrier at him than at that moment. I wanted to scream at him; to tell him to tell Voldemort everything he knew. He shouldn't put himself in danger for my sake.

The rat-like man ambled out of a door off to the side of the room. He was carrying a vial of what looked like water; though I knew it was much more lethal than simple water. It was a truth serum that could make the one who takes it spill their darkest secrets.

Wormtail handed Voldemort the vial with a hand spun out of silver.

"Now, Lord Voldemort will give you one more chance. What do you know about her?"

"Nothing," Draco said once more, dooming himself to torture.

Voldemort growled in anger and placed his face inches from Draco. He then forced the full vial down Draco's throat. Draco began to shake. I ran to his chair before I remembered he couldn't see me.

"Now, tell me the truth. What do you know about the girl!?" Voldemort demanded in his ice cold voice.

It was obvious he was trying to fight the need he had to tell Voldemort everything. Finally he couldn't resist any longer.

"Her name is Schylar. She's in Slytherin; a great student," Draco blurted.

"Is that all?"

Draco shook his head, "No."

"Tell me everything! What do you think of her?"

"She-she was raised by McGonagall. She's friends with Potter, Weasley and Granger. She likes art."

"You have not answered my question, boy! What do you think of her?"

"She's my friend. I-we're-" he stopped himself with an obvious effort.

"You're what?" He asked in a quiet, deadly voice.

"I care for her. A lot. We're, well, we're dating."

I couldn't see Voldemort's face. But he said, "Time for your punishment, Draco."

He whipped around and pointed his wand at Draco.

"_Crucio!_"

Draco began writhing in pain and I began to scream. I felt his pain and my own as well. I started screaming. Someone was shaking me; a voice calling my name. I listened to the voice and was pulled back to the clearing. Harry was kneeling next me, holding my shoulders. Hermione and Ron were standing above me, along with the Thestral herd.

"Schylar, what happened?" Harry's voice was a mix of anger and concern.

"He-he's got him," I managed to choke out. "I've got to get to Dumbledore."

I started to get up and realized I was very shaky. The vision must have affected me more than I thought. Harry and Ron both supported me as I rushed off towards the castle. Hermione was looking at me like she was burning to ask a question.

"What is it, Hermione?" I asked, not slowing down. I would've been running if it weren't for Harry and Ron holding my arms.

"It's just you looked as if you had the Cruciactus Curse cast on you when you were screaming."

"It wasn't cast on me, it was cast on Draco. Just wait until we're there. I'll tell you all what happened."

I finally broke free if their grip and sped off towards the castle, leaving the three of them to catch up.

They were about ten feet behind me when I burst into Dumbledore's office. He looked up, confused as I ran in gasping for air. Not a minute later, the trio ran in.

"What, pray tell, is going on, you four?"

"Voldemort hurt Draco," I said between breaths.

Dumbledore sat up, "What? Tell me what you saw."

I sat down and told him the whole story. The trio's expressions matched his own.

"Are you quite sure?"

"Yes, sir, I'm completely sure."

He leaned back, "Well, Schylar. I have some business in that area, would you like to accompany me?"

"But, Professor how is that going to help him?" I was confused.

"I have to go to London the day he is set to come back from the Easter holidays and I think it would be nice for you to surprise him by showing up at the Platform to come back here. As you know, he had to stay later due to an illness."

"But, my classes-"

"Schylar, I'm the headmaster. I can get you excused. I need your help picking out new art pieces. I understand you have a knack for art. Is that correct?" he asked Hermione.

"Yes, sir. In fact, I think it's a great idea for her to help you. But, shouldn't one of us come as well?"

"Now, Ms. Granger, you three should stay here."

"But what if she has another vision?" Harry and Ron said.

Dumbledore looked at them, "I can handle that. It's not completely inconceivable. I may be old, but I am capable. Don't worry; I'll have her check in with you hourly."

"Alright," Harry said.

"We'll be leaving in two days time. Be ready Saturday morning at 7 a.m. sharp."

"Yes, sir," I said.

The four of us left the office and I muttered something about needing to get some rest as Harry started scolding Ron for leaving me alone.

_Harry, it's not his fault. I told him to; he was just giving me a break. Cut him some slack._

_Fine, Schylar._

I walked down the stairs and toward the dungeons in a daze. I kept seeing the look in his eyes when he said he cared about me. It looked like more than just caring to me, but he was the first guy I had ever really cared about, so I had no way to be certain.

I laid down in my bed, completely dressed and fell asleep anxious about Saturday and thinking about the look in his eyes.


	15. Chapter 16

_**Well this is chapter 16. Sorry it has taken me so long to update. I've been kinda un-inspired. I wanna thank Vampire-Lover666 for an awesome idea. You shall see it soon. -yes, the suspense it terrible, haha- Hope you enjoy. please review. I love reading the reader's reviews, even the criticizing ones. =)**_

**_P.S.--sorry this chapter is short_**

=========================Chapter 16==============================

Saturday couldn't have come any slower. But, finally it did. I was awake before the sun rose and was ready by six that morning. It was quite cold, so I grabbed Draco's jacket and headed to Dumbledore's office.

It was only 6:30 but he was awake when I knocked on his door. He welcomed me in and offered me something to drink.

"How are you this morning?" Dumbledore asked folding his hands on his desk.

"Alright, I guess," I said with a sigh. "Sorry to get here so early."

"That's quite alright, Schylar. You couldn't sleep?"

"No, I was a bit worried and anxious."

He nodded, "I figured as much. It's understandable."

I didn't know what to say, so I looked over at the golden perch that was standing next to the staircase on the back wall of the office. Standing on the perch was a majestic, red bird whose feathers had hints of gold. The feathers around its black eyes were gold. It reminded me of fire.

"I see you've noticed Fawks."

I jumped a little, "Fawks in a phoenix?"

"Yes, he is in his peak right now. He seems to have taken a liking to you."

I looked to my right and Fawks had flown from his spot and landed on the arm of my chair. He was looking intently at me. His eyes looked like they had seen many things. I was just about to ask how old he was when I remembered that a phoenix could live for eons because it was reborn out of its own ashes.

"He's beautiful," I said lightly petting his soft feathers.

I sat there for a few more minutes petting and looking at Fawks, contemplating how I was feeling. Truthfully I didn't know what I was going to do about Draco, but sitting with Fawks was calming.

"It's time for us to go. I hope you don't get motion sickness," Dumbledore said getting up.

I was confused but I got up, petting Fawks one more time, and followed the headmaster to the clock tower. He held out his arm, and I took it.

"Hold on," he said.

I was about to reply when I felt like I was being compressed into a straw and then pulled through it, while being spun around on a possessed, rogue tire swing.

It was over as soon as it had begun, and when I had regained my bearings and got over my temporary nausea, I looked around and realized we were on Platform 9 ¾.

"Are we Apparating back, as well?" I asked sitting down on the ground against a pillar.

"No," Dumbledore chuckled. "After Mr. Malfoy gets off the train, I'll walk you to the carriages which will take you back to the grounds, and then I will be Apparating to London for some business that I must take care of. You could also go to Hogsmeade if you'd like, other students will be there today."

"Oh, alright. That's good. I don't think I could handle another Apparation today," I said relieved.

"Oh look, here comes the train," Dumbledore said as a huge plume of steam filled the platform.

I stood up. I leaned up against the pillar I had been sitting by and watched the door of the train car open. Draco stood there holding his trunk. He looked worn out, but when he noticed that I was there his grey eyes began to sparkle. He stepped off the train.

I smiled as I walked up to him. I held out my hand, intending to help him with his trunk, but instead he took it in his own.

We walked up to Dumbledore who had been talking with the conductor, and then we walked to the carriage that was waiting for us. Tethered to it was a Thestral. The Thestral looked quizzically at us, then happily whinnied in its shrill voice as I stroked its muzzle.

Draco and I got into the carriage and as I was about to call my farewell to Dumbledore, I saw the swish of his robes and heard a faint _pop _as he Apparated.

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked.

"Dumbledore told me I could come and surprise you. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. I just had a little cold, that's all." He looked everywhere except at me when he said this.

"You had a little cold?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Y-yeah," he said, now staring intently at the light blue sky above us.

"Seriously, do you really think I believe that?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, finally looking at me.

"You didn't have a cold."

"How could you possibly know that I didn't have a cold?" he sounded like the Draco I met back in September when I was sorted into Slytherin.

"How do you think I know? It's not like daddy-dearest called me up and told be he was interrogating you. I saw you."

"You saw me?"

"The other day I was sitting in a clearing, watching the Thestrals, and then _boom_!" I clapped my hands for effect. "I was in your dining room watching it all unfold."

He and I sat there for a few minutes. I wasn't sure what to say. He just looked stunned, as though he couldn't believe that I had witnessed that.

"I-I didn't want to tell him," he said finally.

"I know that," I said putting my hand on his arm. "I don't blame you…he would've found out sooner or later anyway," I said looking down at my feet. "I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?"

"That he hurt you to find out information."

"Don't be," he said. "Hey, look at me."

I lifted my gaze from my worn hi-tops to his grey eyes, "What?"

"It's not your fault, okay? You didn't know he was going to do that. It wouldn't have mattered to him anyway. He was angry at my father, so he was going to either hurt me or my mother. But, he sensed I was keeping something from him, so he picked me instead of her."

A just nodded my head. I couldn't help but feel bad; like this was somehow my fault.

Like he was reading my mind, Draco said, "This isn't your fault. Get that through your head. Not your fault. Okay?"

"Okay," I said. He looked so intense that a slight smile began to play across my face.

"Good, you're finally smiling," he said. "Now, where do you wanna go?"

"Hogsmeade?" I said.

"Sounds good. I need some civilization," he said putting his arm around my shoulder.


	16. Chapter 17

_**Here's the next chapter. Again...sorry it's kinda short. Thanks again, Vampire-Lover666! Enjoy.**_

===================Chapter 17=====================

The Thestrals turned down the path to High Street. We got out of the carriage and the skeletal horses headed back to the castle where the house elves would take Draco's trunk to his room. I only hoped Hermione didn't find out. I hadn't heard her S.P.E.W speech, but everyone in Gryffindor had warned me about it.

I was admiring the light blue blooms of the flowers along High Street and the way the early afternoon sun hit them when Draco took my hand in his. I looked down at our hands and then up to him, smiling.

"I see you still have my jacket," he said after a few minutes.

"Yup." We were coming into Hogsmeade so I asked, "Where do you want to go?"

"Let's go to The Three Broomsticks."

"Alright."

We walked passed the abandoned Zonko's building. It made me sad to see the old joke shop so lifeless. It was worse because I was linked to the one responsible for its emptiness- even if the link was something that couldn't be helped.

My sadness was diminished when we walked into The Three Broomsticks. It was full of life and laughter. Draco and I took a table next to a window. There was a perfect view of the Forest; at this time of day it looked amazing. The sun's rays hit the tops of the trees, casting shadows that created a painting of silhouettes.

"What can I get you two?" Madame Rosmerta asked pulling me out of my daze.

"Two butterbeers, please," I said. Draco had left to use the restroom.

"You just missed Harry and the others, dear," she said after she took my order.

"Oh, that's alright. I'm actually here with Draco. I think we may meet up with them at Weasley Wizard Wheezes in a bit though."

"Alright, dear. Give them my best. Your drinks will be up in a bit."

Madame Rosmerta brought our drinks out just as Draco sat down.

"Thanks," he said quickly.

We talked for a few minutes about nothing in particular. I had drank about half of my drink when Draco suddenly jumped up.

"What?" I asked. He startled me.

"We have to go. Come on," he said as he made to pull me out of the restaurant.

"Okay, hold on a minute," I said as I tossed some Galleons on the table as payment for our beverages.

He seemed in a rush and as soon as we were out of The Three Broomsticks, he bounded down the street.

"Draco, wait up!" I exclaimed running after him.

"Hurry up!" he said.

I caught up with him when he stopped in front of the thin wooden fence surrounding the Shrieking Shack.

"What are we doing here?" I asked looking from the old rickety building to him and back to the building. I was confused.

"Come on," he said and climbed over the small fence that was obviously failing at its job.

I followed him. My better judgment was telling me to turn around and go back to Hogsmeade, but I was curious and went anyway.

The ground was bumpy and there were holes all over the place and I was running full speed to keep up, so I kept stumbling.

I saw him go through the door and into the Shack. I made it to the door not long after he went in. I stopped in front of the door, momentarily wondering why the front door of a building that could fall in at any second was left unlocked. The question was short-lived because I soon remembered what I was doing and I entered the building.

It was a two room flat. I walked into the second room. There was broken-down furniture scattered around the room and an old piano in the corner. Draco was standing in the middle of the room facing a small coffee table, turned away from me.

"Draco?" I said to his back.

"I wanted to show you this mirror," he said without turning around. "Come look at it."

I walked over to him and looked at the mirror that was on the table. It was silver and had snakes intertwining up the handle and around the face. There was an emerald in the center of the mirror's handle. I reached out to pick it up. As I did, so did Draco. We grabbed hold of it at the same time.

It was then that I noticed the mirror was shiny and looked well taken care of. Just before the mirror pulled us out of the Shrieking Shack, I looked into Draco's eyes. His grey eyes, usually so full of emotion, were completely blank; like a screen had been pulled down in front of them.

Realization struck me just as we were pulled from the Shrieking Shack. Just as quickly as we were lifted from the ground by the gleaming snake-covered mirror, we landed in a room that looked very familiar.

My balance was thrown off because of the Portkey, so I staggered and fell to my knees when I landed. It was definitely not a soft landing. As I got up, I looked around the dark room, taking in my surroundings. The long table, the dim fire that was flickering in the fireplace. I scanned the room, slowly realizing where we were, just a few inches from me Draco laid out cold. He hit his head on the table when we landed. I quickly checked to see if he was alright, my realization momentarily forgotten. He seemed to be alright. I slowly stood up; a stabbing pain went through my ankle. I twisted it when I landed. I winced and stood to my full height in the middle of the dining room in Malfoy Manor.

I walked toward the doorway, toward the whispering voices I heard from the next room.

"…they'll get here, Bella," came the hushed, frantic voice of Narcissa Malfoy.

"They better. The Dark Lord is waiting for my call," said the cold voice of Bellatrix Lestrange.

I crept up to the doorway, hoping they couldn't see my shadow, and continued to listen.

"What is he going to do?" Narcissa asked in a scared voice.

"Who knows what he's going to do to the girl. I doubt the results are going to be pretty for Draco, Cissy," Bellatrix answered. The excitement was making her voice shake.

I held my breath, hoping they'd say more, but Narcissa dissolved into sobs about her son's fate. I was disgusted at Bellatrix. Her love of torture was horrific.

_She is really warped…and she must be deaf, _I thought. _And what could she mean about Draco's fate? He brought me here; Voldemort should be happy about that._

As this thought occurred to me, I felt my heart sink. Draco had brought me here. Was his defiance against Voldemort all an act? Was I supposed to see that? I was so confused.

I heard footsteps coming toward me, and I looked around frantically for somewhere to hide. Luckily there was a cave-like doorway on the other side of the room. I hastily drug Draco over there and positioned him in the shadows. I stood behind him, my back pressed against the wall, willing myself to blend in with the shadows.

Narcissa had recovered from her sobs and had followed her sister into the dining room.

Bellatrix had stopped in front of the table and was kneeling down inspecting something.

"Cissy?" she called over her shoulder.

"Yes, Bella. What is it?"

"What was it that you gave the Dark Lord to use as a Portkey?"

"My silver mirror. The one with the snakes that mother gave me. Why?"

"Is this it?" Bellatrix asked pointing at the mirror as she moved so her sister could see it.

"Yes…but that would mean," she let her statement fall short.

"That would mean that they are here," Bellatrix said continuing Narcissa's statement. "They are most likely still in this room. Help me look, Cissy."

They began looking around the dining room. I saw a shadow coming closer to us. I sent a quick, loud thought toward Harry; I hoped he'd hear my cry for help.

I held my breath and hoped for a miracle. Unfortunately, I wasn't destined for a miracle. Narcissa came around the corner. Her white hair was a mess and her skin was paler than usual. Her grey eyes were filled with only one emotion: fear.

"Bella, I-I found them. They're here," she called.

Bellatrix came over, her dark hooded eyes gleaming with triumph, "Great job, Cissy."

Bellatrix grabbed me by the arm, causing me to trip over Draco. "Bring your son over here," she said pulling me towards a chair. I tried to pull out my wand but she nonchalantly knocked it out of my grip with a simple Disarming Charm. Narcissa reluctantly half-carried Draco to the chair whose back was to mine.

Bellatrix held me in place with her wand pointed at my chest. Once Draco was in place, Bellatrix conjured a rope and bound us to the chairs.

Bellatrix took on look towards me and pulled up the left sleeve of her clack dress. Forever burned onto her skin was the Dark Mark. The symbol of the person I loathed.

To my horror she touched her Mark to call him, smiling all the while.

While we waited, Draco came to.

"Schylar, where are we? Are we at my house?" he asked, sounding genuinely confused.

"Yes, we're at your house, like you didn't know that," I said. I was angry and hurt because he led me here.

"Schylar, he out the Imperious Curse on me. I would _never _bring you to him of my own will. I promised myself that I would never out you in danger. You have to believe me."

"I-I do believe you," I said. And I did believe him. As he was telling me that, I remembered the signs of the Imperious Curse. It was in the book Mrs. Weasley gave me for Christmas. His eyes looked just like the description in the book. The description was given from ex-Auror Alastor Moody. I knew, deep down, Draco was telling the truth. I didn't get the chance to tell him that, however. For at that moment a dark, evil presence entered the room.

I looked up, for the first time, into the red, snake-like eyes of Lord Voldemort, my father.


	17. Chapter 18

_**Hey...well here's the next chapter, sorry it took me so long to get it up. Hope you enjoy. I'll have the next one up ASAP. Give me some feedback & ideas. :o)**_

===============Chapter 18===============

For what seemed like hours, but when in reality were only minutes, we stared at one another. His red eyes bored into my brown eyes. I wanted to look defiant; to pretend that I was fearless. Truthfully, "fearless" was not an emotion that I was feeling; I was scared out of my wits. He terrified me.

However, to him, I seemed like nothing more than an interesting specimen. He looked very curious about me. But underneath that curiosity laid an inhuman coldness. That was what scared me so much.

His stare seemed to be daring me to look away, and it was a tempting thought, but then I remembered all of the evil he had done, and refused to give in. I was angry, and I was going to make sure he knew that. I couldn't find my voice, so I put all the anger I could into my eyes.

My anger increased when a look of amusement appeared in his eyes. He laughed a cruel, spine-chilling laugh. The laugh that had haunted me in my dreams…it was much more frightening in person. In spite of myself, I cringed at the sound.

He stopped laughing and turned his attention from me, and to a sobbing Narcissa who was anxiously looking at her son. She turned and looked pleadingly at Voldemort. Before she could utter one plea, he began to speak. His voice was more horrible than his laugh.

"Quit your whining Narcissa. I have no interest in your begging. Your son had to be forced to bring her to me. He is weak and will be punished."

"But, My Lord," Narcissa began. "He is a young, foolish boy. He doesn't realize your power. He was blinded by this girl." She pointed her bony finger accusingly at me. "It is her fault that he disobeyed you."

I can't say that I was entirely shocked that she blamed me. And this wasn't how I expected to meet his mother.

"You are blaming the blood of Lord Voldemort?" he said. Malice and anger filled his voice.

Narcissa gasped, and he sent a stunning spell at her before the breath could reach her lungs.

Draco gasped with worry; not just for his own mother, but for his fate as well, and honestly, I couldn't blame him.

While all this was happening, Bellatrix was watching with fascination. It didn't even faze her that her sister was just stunned, and her nephew could possibly be killed at any moment. It was disgusting.

Upon seeing her fascination, my fury built up so much that I had to say something.

"How does your blood being in my veins equate to her causing some injustice against you?" I demanded. I couldn't believe I was actually defending Narcissa Malfoy, but more peculiar things had happened.

"How dare you address the Dark Lord! You are not even worthy of his presence, little witch." Bellatrix snarled at me.

"Hush, Bella. I will answer her. She is my daughter," he told Bellatrix.

She looked as shocked as I felt. He was actually acknowledging my existence.

"My blood runs in your veins. By her blaming you; you being my child, she is blaming me. It is not my fault her son is too weak to complete the simplest of tasks," he answered.

"Your child?" I said crossly. "You could not possibly consider me to be your child. And don't you dare insult Draco. He is a much stronger person than you will ever be."

Bellatrix jumped up when I said this, ready to rip me a new one, but Voldemort waved her away. To my surprise he also ignored my insult.

"Do you know why I brought you here?" he said. He said it almost as if he was asking me if I knew the score of the Holyhead Harpies last Quidditch game.

"Let me consult my all-knowing crystal ball, and I'll tell you," I said sarcastically. I was quite proud of myself for being able to be sarcastic at such a time.

"Don't talk back to me, girl!" he snarled.

I hardened my gaze, "Then tell me. Why did you go through all the trouble to curse my boyfriend and force him to bring me here to see you?" I was hoping I didn't sound scared.

"I want you to join forces with me."

I almost laughed. "You want me to team up with you? With evil?"

"You are a powerful witch; you would be valuable to my empire. You would not be joining evil. I do not wage this war for the sake of evil; it is for power. Power is all that matters. Power and weakness is all that exists. What do you say? Will you join me in this?"

I took a deep breath, "Before I answer you, I have a few questions of my own."

"Don't toy with me, child. My patience is growing thin." His eyes flashed.

"If you want me to consider joining you, you must answer my questions."

"Fine. What do you want to know about? Be quick with your questions," he was very reluctant to give in.

"I want to know about my mother. Who was she? What did she look like? Why did you choose her? Is she still alive? Where is she now?"

Before answering my questions, he turned to Bellatrix, "Take your sister and nephew into the other room. Stay there with them until I tell you different."

She looked upset about the order, but obeyed anyway. She made sure to look as forlorn as possible as she untied Draco and made him carry his mother into the other room.

Once she was gone, and the door was closed and magically sound-proofed, Voldemort turned to me and said emotionlessly, "Your mother's name was Anastasia Rose Blackbird. The name she chose to go by was Rose."

As he said that, my hand went to the rose pendant that I was wearing.

"That necklace you're wearing was hers. She had it when I met her. She looked much like you. Fair skin, dark hair…the only difference is she had eyes as blue as ice."

"Why did you choose her?" I asked again.

"She was powerful. She was a pureblood witch. Rose came from a long line of powerful magic on her mother's side, and ancient Native American magic flowed through her father's veins."

"Is she alive?"

"Not physically," he was starting to get impatient.

"Y-you killed her. Why?" Even though I didn't remember her, and I wasn't surprised, the realization hurt.

"She was no longer of any use to me. She ran when she learned she was pregnant. She said she wanted to keep the baby safe. I hunted her down, but by the time I found her, she had already had the baby. She told me that you had died in the womb. I knew she was lying. She wouldn't tell me where you were, so I killed her. But now, I have you. I have answered your questions, so now it is your turn. Will you join me? Take into consideration that I have been gracious enough to give you a choice. Most do not get this privilege."

"Will I join you? This is my answer to you: no. I will not join you in your stupid, hopeless quest for power. You are evil, and I am sorry that you are so pathetic and had to take the easy way in life. I will not go down your path of evil."

"You stupid, little girl," he growled.


	18. Chapter 19

_**Hey, so here's the next chapter...sorry it's taken ages to update. Well, please review. Hope you all had a Merry Holiday!**_

* * *

=======Chapter 19=======

I closed my eyes and braced myself for the worst. A sudden fierce, churning wind started up, whipping my hair out of its tie and into my face. I opened my eyes and tried to see what was going on around me. The wind was not only blowing furniture all around the room, I was being lifted off the ground, as well. I started screaming, but the roar of the wind drowned out the sound.

A door flew passed me; it had been ripped off the hinges. I looked to where it had come from, and I saw Draco standing there, looking frightened and confused. The wind was quickly carrying me to that room. I started trying to fight the wind that was keeping me above ground.

I wanted to reach out towards Draco, but I never got the chance; what looked to be a small door, maybe from a cabinet, can hurdling toward me. The door crashed into me and my world went black.

Slowly I became aware of my surroundings. The wind stopped blowing. I blinked my eyes a few times and the room came into view. I was on an old, tattered, sandy colored sofa. I sat up and winced in pain: the side of my head was throbbing from where the cabinet door hit me.

"Glad to see you finally woke up," a melodic, accented voice said.

I jumped and looked around, but I saw no one.

"Up here," the voice said.

I looked up to see a woman floating. Her head was just inches from the ceiling.

"H-how did you get up there?" I asked. Then I noticed that she was translucent; I could see the pinstriped ceiling pattern through her head.

"I floated up here, how else would I get here? It's not like I can do magic anymore. At least not the kind of magic that requires a wand."

"Well, can you float down here, please? My neck is starting to hurt."

"Oh, of course," she said as she descended and settled on the chair that sat across from the sofa. "Sorry, about the cupboard door, by the way. Looks like a nasty bump."

"Yeah, it's pretty painful. Wait- that wind was caused by you? But how? I thought you couldn't do magic anymore?"

"Yes, it was me. And I never said I couldn't do magic; I said I couldn't do magic that required a wand. What I did was simple elemental magic; all that really requires is willpower."

"Elemental magic? How did you learn that? They don't teach it at Hogwarts…not any further than Alchemy anyway, and only seventh years can take that, well, them and Hermione," I asked.

"Well, it's in my blood and my father taught me all he could before I left home," she said. "He was a Cherokee chief on a reservation in Oklahoma. So, no, I am not originally from England," she added in response to the question that had only formed in my thoughts.

"That explains the accent," I said, more to myself than to her.

"You can do elemental magic, too. Your psychic ability is caused by your connection with the element of spirit."

I started to say something about how I had never heard of that element, but she just held up a transparent hand, "Spirit is not a commonly referred to element. Not much is known about it, but the Cherokee see it not only as a connection to the spirit world, but also as a connection to the inner soul; to the true nature of a person. You have a natural ability with the elements. It is an inevitable thing as you are from a very magically powerful Cherokee family."

I did not dispute this fact because Mini had told me I was Cherokee when I was younger. She said I had the cheekbones of the Cherokee people. But I still had questions for this ghost.

"Who are you? Why did you save me tonight?"

"My name is Anastasia. Anastasia Rose Blackbird. I really like your necklace, by the way. It suits you well."

My breath caught in my throat and it felt as though my heart stopped. This couldn't be _the_ Anastasia Blackbird, could it? I looked closely at this ghost. She was beautiful, even in death. She had flowing hair, high cheekbones and striking eyes. Even though she was silver in color as a ghost, her eyes still had a slight blue tint to them. As I looked at her I knew it was true.

"M-mother?"

She smiled and reached out toward me. I expected her hand to go through mine, but it didn't; instead an image unfolded before us. I saw her as she was when she was alive. She was extremely beautiful. Her hair was jet black, long and stick-straight. Her skin was fair and her eyes were a mesmerizing ice blue. At first glance they appeared cold and sinister, but upon looking closer, I saw that there was a kindness and determination in them.

She pulled her hand away, but continued to smile, "Yes, dear Schylar. I am your mother. I saved you tonight because I couldn't stand to see your father kill you as he did me."

"Thank you. Can I ask you something?"

"Anything," my mother replied.

"How did you meet him?"

"I was tired of being in Oklahoma. At the magic school I attended, Rychleon's

Academy of Magick, I learned of Hogwarts' existence, and I decided that once I finished my education at Rychleon's that I was going to go to Europe and see Hogwarts for myself. I finished school at 17 at the top of my class. My mother was not happy about me leaving the continent, but my father said I was strong and I could handle it. I was meant to go there; he had a vision of me in a bustling, little marketplace called Diagon Alley. As the chief, his word was final and my mother gave me her blessing, so I made my way to London. I asked around and finally found someone who had heard of Diagon Alley and she led me there. She gave me a tour of Diagon Alley. She asked me where I was headed and I told her my story. That's when I found out she was a would-be teacher at Hogwarts going into her first year of assistant teaching before taking her spot as Transfiguration professor."

"Mini!" I gasped, "Sorry, go on."

"Yes, that's how I met Minerva. I asked her if she could take me to Hogwarts, just so I could see the school. She whisked me off to Gringotts and said I should ask Headmaster Dippet myself. So I did. I asked him if I could come into Hogwarts and observe classes and life there. He said he could do one better than that; he'd have me Sorted in as a seventh year, so I could get the full experience of Hogwarts. So, like you I got Sorted late, but unlike you, I wasn't in Slytherin. I was Sorted into Ravenclaw. It was at Hogwarts I met your father. He was popular, smart and very, very handsome. He had power and I found that exciting. I admit that I was attracted by that. He first spoke to me after I beat him in a duel in Defense Against the Dark Arts. He said he admired my strength and I had great power. I was flattered, and unfortunately, like so many, I was charmed by him. After we finished Hogwarts I traveled with him for a few years, and I grew to love him. I soon saw his true motives: 'putting Muggles in their place.' I was disgusted, but I was already pregnant with you. Not more than a month along, but I couldn't risk you. I knew you would be killed if he found out about you; you could be more powerful than he was, and he wouldn't have been able to stand the thought. I fled back home. I told my parents that I was pregnant and my father saw I was in danger. Voldemort was a name known even in America. My father decided to hide me where your father wouldn't think to look."

"Where did he hide you?"

"He suspended me in time. He was a very powerful wizard and while I was frozen in time, I did not age. But then, years later, my father died and with him, so did the spell. As I got further along in the pregnancy, I left home once again, after my mother passed on, and went to London. I found Minerva and she cared for me. Kept me out of your father's reach with help from the original Order of the Phoenix. After I had you, I asked her to keep you safe, as I knew Voldemort would be coming for me. She, as you know, took you in and raised you. Your father found me and when I told him you had died in the womb, he knew I was lying, and killed me when I wouldn't give him your whereabouts. I've been watching over you your whole life, wishing I could have actually been in it."

"Mini raised me well, Mum. You chose the right person to leave me with," I said.

"That I did."

I suddenly had a thought. "What about Draco, Mum? What is going to happen to him? Is Voldemort going to kill him?"

"No, he is safe for now. Voldemort left soon after I rescued you. I would have saved your boyfriend, too, but I didn't have enough strength. You love him don't you?"

"Yeah, I do," I said realizing at that moment that I truly did love him.

"He feels the same, Schylar. I saw how he looked at you at King's Cross. I was there, Dumbledore asked me to keep an eye on you. That's how I knew where you were tonight."

"What should I do now?"

"Do not go back to the castle. You are in too much danger there. You need to run."

"Run? I can't. I have to stay and help Harry."

"You can help him by staying out of the way. Go abroad and warn others. Gather people to fight against Voldemort. You can help that way, but do not get directly involved. It is imperative that you do not get directly involved in your father's death," she said seriously.

"Alright, but can you take a message back to Draco from me?"

"Yes, darling."

"Tell him that I love him, and explain to him what happened to me. Also tell him to talk to Astoria. She'll help him quite a bit."

"I will. I'll also tell Minerva, Harry, Ron and Hermione what happened," Mum said kindly.

"Thank you, Mum. I-I guess that I'll be going. I don't know where I'll go, but I'll be in hiding." I blinked several times to hold back the tears threatening to spill from my eyes.

"Before you go, I managed to get something for you when I flew you in here," she said. A slight breeze started up and my wand was blown toward me.

"Thank you." I stood up and gazed at my mother. "I wish I could hug you."

"I love you, Schylar. May good luck and strength be with you in your journey. I'll be keeping an eye on you and dropping in now and then."

"I love you, too. I'll see you soon."

I stood up and walked out of that little room and onto a country street, leaving my ghostly mother to go to Hogwarts and give my message to my friends and family. As I walked off the main road and into an unplowed field, my black Barn Owl alighted beside me with my bag in her beak. I stroked her and took the bag. Inside it was a black parchment book and fresh pens. I smiled at my owl, "Thank you Athena."

I held my owl in my arms and braced myself to Apparate, but decided to try something different. I willed the winds to take me somewhere safe and for spirit to shield Athena and I from harm and sight. I smiled as I felt the elements respond. I was lifted into the air and carried somewhere I had never been before.


	19. Chapter 20

_**Well, this is the end. This is the first story I have ever finished writing and I hope that you have enjoyed reading it. There may be another chapter of Schylar's life, but that is yet to be seen.**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**~Schylar Rose**_

* * *

=========================Chapter 20=========================

I am now in a secret location and have sent a letter to a trusted correspondent. They are now reading my letter and have learned what happened the night I disappeared. They will continue fighting and preparing the castle for a revolt.

When that time comes, they will contact me and I will come back to Hogwarts. Until then I will stay in hiding, constantly moving. I have been receiving updates by owl and by ghost. I have been honing my abilities and when I am needed, they will be used and the Death Eater regime will fall.


End file.
